Requiem for a Dream
by ShadowedHearts
Summary: A new world, a new life - Hermione has a chance to start over in another country - but when she arrives, nothing is as it seems... First in the Satoshi Trilogy, prequel to Moonlight Sonata. Heads up! Many OC!
1. Lux Aeterna

"I am afraid." Hermione whispered, leaning against the frame of her bedroom window as she looked out at the night sky. Her room was torn asunder, clothes and books scattered everywhere, two large suitcases flung open wide, clothes and toiletries strewn haphazardly in and around them, a small duffel bag lying flat upon the carpet beside her bed.

Three days. Even as she thought it, she trembled slightly, closing her eyes to fight off her fear. She had three days left in England. Then, it was a new society, a new world, and a language she never thought she would need to learn.

"Oh gods." Her legs grew weak, knees bending slowly as her hands slid down the pane of glass, leaving streaks in their wake, until she was left a huddled, shuddering ball on the floor. "I can't do this...I can't..."

Her breath was coming rapidly, growing more shallow as the seconds passed, and she could feel pressure against her chest, making it even harder to breathe. Her beloved cat was watching from the bed as she slowly lowered herself to lie on her side in the fetal position, twitching and whimpering as though in agony.

Tears were falling freely from wide brown eyes, eyes that stared blankly at the bottom of her door, her hands clenching into her upper arms as though it would stop the pain. She let out a low, strangled moan, struggling to breathe, to think, to find the logic she knew she could not survive without.

There. Right there.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. If I could go to boarding school at eleven, I can go to another country at eighteen. I can handle this...I've read so many books..." Frantic whispers inbetween her pants, her body slowly uncoiling and rolling so her stomach was against the floor, her head turned to watch as her fingertips sank into her plush lavender carpet.

That large marmalade beast leapt from the bed to her outstretched hand, lowering himself to nose his way under her palm, a loud, steady purring easing her mind. He did not understand the cause of this human's pain – this packing was the same every year, ever since he had chosen her. Why now was it so upsetting to her?

"I'm sorry, Crooks...did I upset you...?" She whispered, pulling herself up to curl around him, slowly relaxing as he nestled against her, and the vibrations of his purr spread through her chest, warmth seeping into her body. "...I'll be okay...I just have to keep busy...so that I don't have time to think..."

The half-kneazle let out a low, soothing grumble of a meow, rubbing the top of his head against her chin. He knew she would bring out the basket soon enough, and he would be of no help to her from that point. So he had to do what he could now...

Hermione's eyes drifted closed, her arms still holding Crookshanks, as his purrs and warmth soothed her to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione?" The voice was joined by a gentle tapping at her door, leaving the young girl to wonder what had caused her body to be so sore. As she started to stretch out, her joints protested with loud and worrisome cracks, and the carpet rubbed against her cheek.

Carpet?

The previous night rushed into mind, sending her into a sitting position rapidly, before she stood up and looked to the door that hid her mother from view.

"Yes, Mum?" Her voice was rough, from the crying the night before and a rough sleep, leaving her to wince slightly. It was lucky that she had been to a concert with friends the night before – it would make a useful cover story.

"Breakfast is ready. You really screamed yourself hoarse last night, didn't you?" The woman laughed a bit. "I'll put some tea on for you. Don't forget to finish packing before those boys come over tomorrow – I know you'll be too busy then."

"...Yeah, okay Mum...I'll be down in a little bit." She let out a sigh of relief as her mother's footsteps faded down the hall, falling silent as she went down the stairs. Harry and Ron were coming...she'd almost forgotten. A sigh, pulling out clothes to change into, before heading to the bathroom to wash up a bit – relieved as the time she took let the carpet imprints fade from her skin.

"Where has the time gone, Crooks?" She murmured as she returned to her room to take a look at the damage before she went to breakfast. "It seems just yesterday I was graduating and being told of my acceptance...and in two days, I'll be on my way..."

"Mrrr." If a cat could arch his brow, Crookshanks would be doing so, watching her from his perch atop her dresser, tail swishing a few times. From the way he was surveying the room, even Hermione could understand what he implied.

"Oh hush, Crooks." She muttered, giving the cat a slight glare. "I'll finish packing when I'm done with breakfast. Don't scold me."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Crookshanks to leap off the dresser and follow after; she wasn't the only one who had breakfast waiting.

_**Author's Note:**_

_And so ends chapter one of Requiem for a Dream. It is only in the beginning stages – next chapter, the day with Ron and Harry at the Burrow. Because she would never be able to leave fast enough to avoid a Weasley goodbye party._


	2. Close Clover

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione couldn't help but smile as she came down the stairs to find her best friend and her boyfriend standing awkwardly in the living room with her father, having just Apparated in. "What are you doing here? I was just on my way to the Burrow."

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry grinned as the girl he considered a sister jumped the last few steps and rushed to hug them both. "Mrs. Weasley sent us. You're running late."

"Oh, I know, I know." She told them, moving to kiss Ron on the cheek. "I forgot to pack my photo album, so I had to rearrange some things."

"Shouldn't you leave some room for when you come back?" Ron questioned, frowning slightly. "You're bound to buy more stuff while you're there."

"Yes, but since I'll only be home for breaks, and I'm leaving clothes in both places, I won't need to pack as much going back and forth. At least, not for four years." She smiled, shrugging. "...so, let's get going, hm?"

The three appeared in the backyard of the Burrow with simultaneous cracks, Hermione given no time to react as she was suddenly enveloped by Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh, Hermione dear!" The woman cried, pulling back a moment to look at her. "I can't believe by this time tomorrow you'll be gone..."

"I'll be home for Christmas, don't worry, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione assured her with a smile, blinking as the woman's eyes filled with tears.

"But what if something should happen? You'll be so far away, and I've heard so many things happen when you're abroad..."

"Molly, I'm sure Hermione can handle herself..." Lupin's voice brought a smile to Hermione's face, and as Mrs. Weasley released her, she turned to find him standing beside a beaming Tonks, their young son Teddy giggling contentedly in his father's arms.

"You're here too!" Hermione couldn't help but squeal, bouncing over to hold her hands out to Teddy – perfectly content to be taken by the young woman, Teddy immediately stretched his arms to her, smiling up at her as she settled him against her hip.

"Minee." Harry gasped as he heard the year old's voice, glancing to Lupin and Tonks in surprise.

"When did he learn that?" He asked, as Hermione headed off to a corner of the yard to play with Teddy, who was happily repeating her name over and over again.

"About a month ago. We were shocked – of course, he knew Dad and Mum – when we were settling in to look at the album Hermione sent us of you three through Hogwarts, he pointed to her picture and said 'Minee'. It was so wonderful." Tonks told him, her hair flashing to a vibrant green, then back to hot pink. "He's said Harry and Ron once or twice, but unfortunately for you lot, Hermione is his favorite."

"Looks like Teddy wins out over Ron in her books, too." Lupin chuckled, gesturing over to where Hermione waved Ron off so she could continue playing with Teddy – it looked like she was teaching him more words, pointing to things and saying a word associated with it. "Too bad she's leaving tomorrow – he'd have the vocabulary of a six year old within a week of being around her."

"Aren't you guys worried?!" Ron hissed, glancing back at Hermione to make sure she was out of hearing range. "You should be helping us try to get her to stay home!"

"...Ron..." Harry groaned, his hand moving to his forehead. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I be joking? She's leaving the _country_, Harry!" Ron whinged, oblivious to the startled looks of the three around him. "That wasn't how it was supposed to happen! We were supposed to get married!"

"...Ron...you haven't even proposed yet." Tonks pointed out, brow arching to the point that it almost touched the roots of her hair.

"That's not the point." He complained, glowering at Hermione over his shoulder. "She's leaving soon anyway – why propose now?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ron...because you claim to love her?" Harry told him, rolling his eyes. "Why is it you can't just support her in this? I know you're worried about her – I am too – but you could still show your support for her decision."

"Support her? Harry, we've never even heard of this school!" Ron snarled, his arms folding over his chest as he glared at his best friend. "How do we know it isn't a trap set by a bunch of loose Death Eaters looking for revenge?!"

"...maybe because I've already checked into it with Dumbledore, and he says it's a legitimate school, and a very prestigious one at that?" Hermione's voice had the group jumping in shock, none having noticed Molly taking Teddy and leaving her to join them.

"Well then why haven't we heard anything about it?!" Ron demanded.

"Ron." Hermione growled, her hands moving to settle on her hips as she glared at him. "This school isn't in Europe, is it? Did you ever think that _maybe_, just _maybe_, the Ministry felt threatened by it and ordered it _banned_ from the country? Why do you think I can't tell anyone what the name of the school is? Or anything but that it's in another country?"

The three stared at her, and Lupin's eyes went wide in recognition. Before anyone else could speak, he grabbed Hermione's elbow and dragged her off out of the way, the two setting up wards to keep others out and to keep their voices in.

"What was that about?" Harry wondered aloud, but was left without an answer as Ron stormed off to go sulk somewhere, and Tonks shrugged.

"Haven't the slightest." She told him easily, linking her arm in his and heading to the door of the Burrow. "But lets go see if Molly needs any help setting up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, now tell me why the spells were necessary." Hermione questioned, dropping to sit down next to her former professor, both looking out over the hill and towards the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Mahoutsukai." Lupin murmured, smiling as she jumped. "...Yes, I know of it."

"But...Dumbledore told me no one from England has studied there for around fifty years..." She whispered, staring at him in shock.

"No one has..." Lupin let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "But that doesn't mean no one was given the opportunity. I received a letter – much like you did, I suspect – from Professor McGonagall just exams, telling me of it and my acceptance into it. I was afraid to go because of what I was. I didn't believe their assurances that my being a werewolf was no trouble. Hadn't Dumbledore told me the same? Hadn't he been wrong? ...So I didn't go."

"Professor..." She began, pausing and shaking her head a bit. "Remus...why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should go." His response was so simple, so heart-felt, that she was stunned to momentary silence, simply staring at him. "No, listen, Hermione. I know you're afraid. I can see it. And I know it's hard, with Ron fighting you every step of the way – Harry's told me what you've had to put up with, and I saw it myself just a little bit ago. But this is the chance of a lifetime, Hermione. You need to go – for yourself, and for the world. You could do amazing things with the knowledge you will learn there, with the magic they can teach you. Magic that very few in this country could ever hope to understand. Don't let him get to you, Hermione. Your future is _your_ choice. Not his."

With that, the man dropped the wards and got up, walking off and leaving a very confused, but suddenly more certain, young woman to follow. The confusion was lost in the celebration that met her at the back door of the Burrow, as Fred and George leapt out the door and dragged her around to the area that was usually their makeshift Quidditch pitch, but that was now, in the light of the fading sun, filled with floating lights, laughter, and the smell of food.

To Hermione's surprise, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were among those present, both looking proudly upon their most intelligent student as she threw herself into the party, laughing and talking with all of her friends, refusing to let the dark looks Ron shot her so much as touch her enjoyment.

She was ready, and she knew it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yaaay! Another chappie finished. And I speak from experience with the boyfriend-being-most-unhappy scenario, though mine was much more understanding than Ron (of course, when I get on that plane in two days, we won't be together any longer, but it's okay.) being of a less volatile mindset._

_Later!_


	3. Ever Dream

Hermione swallowed, standing with her duffel bag slung across her shoulder, as she looked down the hallway to customs. Her parents stood just behind her, reminding her that she had said her goodbyes, and if she stood looking like one about to take a walk to the gallows much longer, they would start to worry. With this thought, she straightened her back and began the long walk to customs.

It was not an unpleasant experience, precisely, she thought as she sat waiting for her flight, but going through customs was somewhat demeaning. She was just lucky she had very little time to worry now, as she got to her feet to follow others onto her flight.

Some three hours into the trip, she was seriously questioning her sanity. This was not her idea of a good time, trapped against the window as an overlarge woman snored her way through the flight, frequently leaning precariously her way as though about to fall into her lap.

What seemed an eternity later, she heard rapid Japanese in a kind female voice, followed by the voice of the captain, letting them know they would be landing in Osaka within an hour. She could not disguise her sigh of relief, never so grateful to be thrown into the unknown in her life.

"Gureinja-san jaarimasenka?" She blinked at the young man standing near the exit of Japanese customs, holding a sign that quite plainly said _Granger_.

"I...I beg your pardon?" She stepped towards him to get away from the crowd behind her. "I don't speak Japanese – but I am Hermione Granger."

"Ah! Hai, sodesu!" He grinned, tucking the sign under his arm as he bowed. "I am Satoshi Souichiro. I do speak English – I spent much of my life in America."

"Oh..." Hermione let out a sigh of relief, before recalling her manners and hurriedly bowing back. "I'm Hermione Granger – though I think you knew that. Are you from Mahoutsukai?"

"Yes, I was sent to collect you." He grinned a bit, gesturing towards the baggage claim. "But first, let us collect your things."

She smiled back, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face as she headed to grab her luggage – she was very glad her mother had bought her set in light green now, as they were easy to spot. Looking at the damage to other suitcases, she was suddenly thankful she had gotten the hard set instead of simple cloth. Rather than bothering with the luggage racks available, she found herself following behind Souichiro as he pulled her luggage to the far left of the airport, where she watched him hand it over at a small group of people, at which point it was put into bags, tagged, and carted off.

"It will be delivered to the Satoshi main house tomorrow evening. I trust you remembered to pack enough clothes for the time between?" He questioned, leading her through the maze of an airport, and out the doors to where a black car waited. The driver stepped out quickly, gesturing for her bag – which she gave him – and opening the door. Only once they were seated and the door was closed did he put her bag in the trunk, then hurry back into the car.

"At least some things remain familiar..." Hermione murmured, as the driver settled into the right side of the car.

"Ah, for you maybe. But it quite startles some of the poor Americans." Souichiro laughed, before turning to look at her fully. She blinked a moment, tilting her head as she saw a set of startlingly green eyes set on her own. "Something wrong?"

"Your eyes...I was just...expecting them to be brown." She murmured, turning her gaze away to look out the window as she watched the city of Osaka speed past her. "I apologize, that was rude of me."

"No, it's understandable." He shrugged slightly, settling back into the seat. "Besides, I'm used to stares – I'm not exactly human, after all."

"What?!" Her head whipped around to him again, eyes wide as she saw him smirk.

"Ah, I've surprised you. Perfect. I was sent to collect you, because I am one of the adopted members of the Satoshi clan – there are only a few of us, most of whom marry into the clan regardless. I am what you would call a demon. Here, I am known as a youkai. My parents placed me into the care of the Satoshi clan when I was ten years old." He waited, watching as she paled, then seemed to steel herself, giving him a nod to continue. "My parents have since disappeared – like so many of my kind – but I have the Satoshi clan, and name."

"But..." She frowned slightly, looking down a moment. "...you look human..."

"Ah, surely you've heard of Veela...they look human, do they not?"

"Not always!" She protested, scowling at him. "But I understand, I think. Are...youk...youkai treated badly here? I know most non-humans are..."

"Not in Nihon – Japan." He told her, relaxing as she tilted her head to the side again. "I see I must explain. Though there are those who would hunt us, most youkai leave the world as it is, and so there is no reason to attack them. Also, we are a part of Nihon itself, as the mountains and the sea. As the kami. So, we are respected – in some cases, revered – so long as we do not cause harm."

"...I see..." She smiled slightly, settling back into the comfort of the seat as she looked out the window again, watching the city go past. "...where are we going?"

"Mahoutsukai is very well hidden in the mountains of the Kansai region – this region. We will enter through Ashiya, and from there make our way to the gatehouse of Mahoutsukai." He watched as she nodded, but did not look away from the view, and could not help but smile. The elders had made a very good choice in this one – she was falling in love with Japan already.

_**Author's Note:**_

_First chapter up since my arrival in Nihon! Woot! However, I feel the need to warn you now, I will be throwing (romanized) Japanese in here at random. In the beginning, there will be only single words and such, with the definitions following. After a while, there will be more and more, some even phrases – the point when it is all English again is when she's learned to communicate completely in Japanese. Hopefully this doesn't bother you too much! Ja mata!_


	4. Ocean Soul

"Granger-san." The voice was faint, coming from the darkest parts of her dreaming, leaving her to frown as it began to make the figure before her fade away, whispering something that she could not understand, but knew was in Japanese. She let out a low growl as a hand shook her shoulder, instantly moving to slap it away, her eyes opening to glare at the one who dared wake her. Her eyes met those of a now-laughing Souichiro, scowling slightly.

"What's so funny?" She questioned, glancing around as she realized the car had stopped. "Are we here?"

"We're 'here', yes. But not Mahoutsukai." He told her, chuckling. "We've arrived at the Satoshi main house – you did know you would be living here, right?"

"I...no, I thought I would be staying in the dorms with the other students." She blinked in shock. "Why am I here?"

"One of Mahoutsukai's former graduates assured us you were worthy of the highest honor Mahoutsukai can give. If, at the end of two years, you have proven yourself in work and character, you will become a member of the Satoshi clan." He took in her shocked face, smiling gently as he stepped out of the car and walked around to open her door. "Come along. I will take you inside, and direct you toward the room you will stay in."

"But...Souichiro!" She grabbed his arm, shaking it a bit. "This is impossible! I've read everything I could about Mahoutsukai and the Satoshi, and this honor is _never_ given to a foreigner!"

"There is a first time for everything." His voice was gentle, gesturing towards the door. "Now, we'll go inside, where it is not so _atsui_ – hot – and you'll settle in for the time being. Yes?"

"I...I can't." She whispered, staring at the door. "...I'm not good enough...I'm...what was it called in that book... I'm _gaijin_!"

He whirled around, grabbing her by the shoulders quite suddenly to glare down at her. When he spoke, his voice was firm. "You are _never_ to call yourself that again. Do you understand what that means?!"

"...foreigner?" She looked confused, and a little shaken, so he relaxed his grip, and tried to ease the ferocity in his gaze.

"You do not understand the implications of the word, Hermione... It is a terrible word to be called. You may be from another country, but that does not make you _gaijin_. You are _ryuugakusei_ – a foreign student – right now, but in two years, you may well be _nihonjin_ – Japanese. Never, ever call yourself that again – and if anyone else calls you that, I want you to run, and find a Satoshi. _Wakarimasuka_. Understand?"

"...Y...yes." She whispered, dropping to her knees as he moved away, taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes. "...Souichiro...can we walk first? ...before I go inside, that is?"

"...still nervous?" He could almost hear her nod, and did hear her get to her feet before he turned around. "...I do not think anyone is here at the moment, but if you wish to walk – _arimasu_ – we will walk."

"Thank you." She murmured, moving to walk just beside and a step behind him, keeping her gaze on the path he was leading her down, thankful for the shade of the trees as the temperature dropped considerably. She had no idea Japan would be so hot. "...I'm sorry I made such a mistake, Souichiro."

"_Iie_. No, it's not your fault." He told her, gently touching her elbow to guide her to her left. "You will make mistakes, it is part of life. If you would look up, you will see where you are."

She blinked, then gasped. He had taken her to a cliff overlooking the area. Her eyes widened, staring out over what seemed an endless expanse of trees, before she finally saw a large group of buildings gathered around a much larger one, one that was probably much older than Hogwarts, for all that it appeared new.

"That is Mahoutsukai. The central building there is the school itself. The nearer buildings are apartments – the dorms are within the...you would say, castle. The rest are shops and homes of the lesser members of the Satoshi clan, and some former students who have chosen to stay here – safe away from the rest of the world." He smiled at the look of awe on her face, before gently touching her shoulder, and stepping back towards the path. "But it is getting late, and you have come a long way, Hermione."

"...alright..." She murmured, slowly backing towards the path, before finally bringing herself to turn away from the view, following him back to the main house. It was a traditional Japanese home, and as she followed him into the house, she was grateful for her slip on flats, sliding them off to step up onto the floor itself, sliding her feet into one of the two pairs of slippers set out, though there was a rack with many others.

"Those are yours." Souichiro told her, smiling as she blinked in shock. "They are magic, of course – they will always fit their owner. Come. I will show you to your room – but be sure you do not wear these into the _toire_ or on the _tatami_ in some of the rooms."

"...toilet? Oh, yes. I read about that – and of course I won't wear them on the mats." She blinked as he paused at the beginning of a hallway, before gesturing down it. "...you aren't coming?"

"I am not permitted into the women's area. Down this hall, the very last door on the left. Though the doors are traditional, the room itself is more modern." He paused a moment, eyeing her as though trying to determine something, before he merely touched her cheek gently with two fingers, and stepped back, bowing. "You will be fine, Hermione. Farewell."

She stood with her hand to her cheek for at least five minutes, staring at the corner he had disappeared around, a blush on her face, though she did not know it. With a gut-wrenching sense of guilt, Hermione realized something both shocking and profound.

She wished he had kissed her.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Konnichiwa! Two chapters finished in a few hours! Go me! I am now in Ashiya, a city just one stop away from Okamoto station, the closest station to my school. I'm just a short distance from both Osaka and Kobe, and am now settling in to my new home for the next nine months. Chieko, my host mother, is quite kind, so I am not worried on that point. However, I do not think she has internet, so I can post this only at school – and only on . I will get you the link as soon as possible, I promise. I have a placement test tomorrow to determine my level of Japanese (Very poor, I will probably be in A or B class, with E class being the highest), so I am quite happy to have something to take my mind off of the urge to cram. However, it's almost dinnertime. Ja ato de. (Til later). (Side note. SHE HAS INTERNET! Woot.)_


	5. Slaying the Dreamer

After finding the bathroom and taking a quick shower – seated on a small stool outside the bath – Hermione was feeling much better about life in general. Still, she was nervous. There were three beds in this room, one – which she knew to be her own – in pure white, with no stuffed animals or decoration of any kind. The other two – one hastily made, the other immaculate – showed signs of recent occupation.

Not that having roommates bothered her, having spent the past seven years of her life in a dorm room, but she was uncomfortable with the idea that she might not be able to even speak to them. A deep sigh, pulling her bag to the open closet doors revealing a rather forlornly bare space, and unpacking her few items within, placing her dirty clothes into a small basket on a shelf until she found out what to do with them.

Soon enough, she stood at the window with empty bag in hand, staring out into the vast forest surrounding the Satoshi main house, wondering where Souichiro had gone, and why he had left to begin with. Did he not live here also? This world was confusing, and she had found solace in the understanding he had shown her so far. And what if he was the only one who spoke English?

"Hermione Granger?" The voice was soft, coming from the far side of the room to which she had been shown. Jumping, she turned to see two figures - mirror images of each other in every way imaginable - stepping from the shadows. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you - we just came to tell you that it's time for dinner."

A slow nod, setting her bag down to walk towards the door, only to pause and glance back to the girls. "Who are you?"

"Akiko and Eriko Satoshi." The same girl answered. "She is Eriko."

"It's nice to meet you…but…I'm surprised you speak such excellent English - I was afraid no one here would…"

"As members of the clan that began Mahoutsukai, the clan which remains its heart, we must be capable of speaking many languages - after all, this is the best university for our kind in the world, and students from all over the world come here. You are the first from Britain for over a hundred years, however, so you are being given a great deal of honor in the hopes that others will follow where you lead."

"What do you mean by that, Akiko?"

"She means, you are the first student to have been housed in the clan compound - most are given small apartments in the university itself." The second girl finally spoke, her voice much less kind than that of her twin, though not unkind necessarily. "It is a great honor for you to live among us."

"I see…I am very grateful, of course, but-"

"It is not playing favorites, do not begin to think of it as such. The recommendation came from another, one who has been in contact with us since the beginnings of your academic career. You see, Hermione - by allowing you to live among us, you have become in effect a member of our clan." Eriko gave a bit of a laugh. "Which means you will be expected to not merely succeed in all endeavors, but to excel. Not to mention the private training you will receive."

"What do you mean, 'private training', Eriko? I don't quite understand." Confused now, and slightly worried, she looked from one face to it's mirror, then back. "I wasn't told-"

"You were told as a member of the compound you would have other obligations than classes, though, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well," Akiko laughed. "You've just become a daughter of the clan, which means you will be training with Eriko and I…It's a physical regimen, mostly, so that the body can handle greater amounts of magic to flow through it. You'll also be learning wandless magic, and even more intense wordless magic. It's hard…even for us, sometimes, when we've been raised with it. But Minerva McGonagall assured our elders that you would be the perfect choice."

"Professor McGonagall recommended that I live with you?" She seemed startled, but as Akiko stepped away from her sister and grinned, hooking her arm through Hermione's, she was even more confused. "What?"

"She did, because she knew that as we were the only ones of our generation, we desperately needed someone to bond with. And she thought you would be the best choice." Eriko had a tone that suggested she wasn't entirely in agreement, which annoyed Hermione, but when she smiled and started walking off, the words tossed casually over her shoulder erased any hint of annoyance. "But then, I do not bond well with anyone but my sister…perhaps you can become another to me."

"Don't mind her. She's the resident anti-social bitch." Akiko laughed, dragging Hermione with her to the dining area. "It's okay, you'll just be eating with us - the rest of the clan, the elders that is, are usually busy warding the grounds and teaching and such."

"What about your parents?" Hermione seemed puzzled, and as Eriko visibly flinched at the word, she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Our mother died when we were born. Our father died in a battle to soothe an enraged Kami in one of the southern prefectures." Akiko murmured. "We have only our grandfather, but as he is the head of the clan, we don't get a chance to see him often."

"…I'm so sorry…"

"Do not be." Eriko's tone was not pained, though the smile she held was not quite real enough to fool either of the two girls with her. "Something you learn growing up a Satoshi - part of life's beauty is the very impermanence of it all…"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Gomen nasai~! :: Bows low.:: Sorry~! I've been so caught up with school and Japanese and host mother and madness that I haven't even thought to write on this story in ages. I am so sorry – and I can't promise faster updates, which disappoints me even more. I thought I could finish them on the weekends, but my weekends have become rather hectic – not to mention daily quizzes and almost weekly tests. ;-; This chapter isn't the best, but since it's mostly touching base with a flashback in Moonlight Sonata, it had to be done. Coming up next (soon, with any luck) the dinner, complete with foods Hermione doesn't know and the use of hashi (chopsticks. This word also has two other meanings, one of them being bridge. I have no idea, but there you have it). Anyway, I need to sleep nao. Waking up at 6...thirtyish in the morning (the alarm goes off at 6, but we argue for half an hour) really takes it outta me. Atode!_


	6. Nemo

It was an incredibly uncomfortable Hermione who settled herself on the pillow on a tatami mat in a small room, staring at the sliding doors that were pushed aside to show the forest in the distance. It was growing dark, and she couldn't help a small shudder of insecurity as she looked into the shadowy darkness – it was a much more haunting image than even the Forbidden Forest had ever provided.

That unease increased as her gaze dropped to the plate before her, staring blankly at a brightly colored mesh of vegetables in a small bowl, not to mention the rice, strange looking soup, and – what in the name of all things magical was that in the place of the main course? And were were the utensils?

"_Kono no namae wa zabuton desu._" Eriko startled her out of her beginning terror, the woman smirking slightly as Hermione followed her pointing finger to the pillow beneath her legs. "...the name of this is _zabuton_."

"_Kore wa hashi._" Akiko said happily, holding up her own chopsticks for Hermione to see. "_Watashi no hashi wa aoi._ These are _hashi_. My _hashi_ are blue."

"...oh...I understand." Hermione managed, watching as both girls gave her a slightly disappointed look, Akiko setting her chopsticks down with a soft sigh. It was at this moment that she realized they were hoping for a response in Japanese, and she froze mentally. A shaky breath as she hastily beat her brain into functioning, rapidly going over everything Souichiro had said in the short time she'd spent with him. He'd mentioned understand at some point. And she'd just heard how to refer to herself, right?

It was a very hesitant and quiet voice that finally, shakily, spoke the words she had just hastily strung together, blushing even as she spoke them. "_W...watashi wa...wa...wakarimasuka..._?"

"Close." Eriko said, her face a blank mask – completely opposite of her sister's. "You know the words, and even a bit of the structure. But adding _ka_ to the end makes it a question. You just asked if you understood."

"Oh, but that was very good!" Akiko argued, grinning. "...If you'd like, you can even say _watashi wa wakatte_."

"...Akiko, we can't confuse her with both forms all at once." Eriko muttered, rolling her eyes, before fixing them on Hermione. "Japanese has two different ways of speaking – well, now there are only two that are used, not counting regional dialects – a polite form and a casual, or plain form. What she just said is in casual form – it's okay to use with those your own age or younger, or who are ranked below you...but very rude to use with those older or superior to you. _Wakarimasu_ is the polite form. The verb alone, to understand, is _wakaru_."

"Oh. Okay." Hermione responded, smiling a little bit to both girls. Before she could so much as reach for her chopsticks – _hashi_, she reminded herself sternly – Eriko put her hands together before her, bowing her head. _A prayer?_ Hermione wondered, blinking.

"_Itadakimasu._" Eriko murmured, and Akiko nodded to Hermione, before she did the same. Hesitantly, Hermione copied their actions, and both looked pleased. "...Giving thanks before the meal. I always try to remember – it's a thanks to all involved in the preparation of the meal. After we finish eating, we do the same, but say _gochisosamadeshita._"

"Oh...that's really amazing." Hermione commented, moving to pick up her _hashi_ and feeling thankful she at least knew how to hold them properly. It wasn't until she put the first thin white piece of food into her mouth from the center dish that she realized the two girls were both watching her openly.

And she knew exactly why Eriko had a smirk on her face when she began chewing and found herself assailed by a taste rather similar to canned tuna, but with a very sharp bite of vinegar underlying it. It was like nothing she had ever eaten in England, and though it was good, a part of her wondered just why Akiko shot her twin a triumphant look, and Eriko looked surprised.

Rather than ask, she merely contented herself with bites alternating between fish and rice, and vegetable and rice. Whatever the strange cooked salad was, it was delicious – even the eggplant, which was never eaten in her own home. The soup, she realized, had to be miso, and though a little different, she enjoyed it thoroughly.

Only when the fish was gone, did she pause and set her chopsticks carefully across her rice bowl, looking up at her companions with a composed look. Both girls looked at her, a little confused, but Eriko had an idea of what was coming next, if the return of her small smirk was anything to go by.

"...what did I just eat?" Hermione questioned, voice unwavering as she met Eriko's gaze – Akiko had flushed a bit, and from the faint bowing of her head, it was obvious there would be no answer from that quarter.

"Sashimi." Eriko responded, equally calmly, watching Hermione's face for a sign of disgust. When there was none, despite thinking every Westerner knew what it was, she became certain this one must not have known. "It is -"

"Raw fish, soaked in vinegar to remove bacteria and, if properly prepared, any chance of food poisoning." Hermione said easily, returning to the meal, her head bowing to hide her own rather self-satisfied smirk. "...It's delicious."

After they had finished eating, and said the after-meal thanks, Eriko proved that she was not quite finished messing with her head, giving a sharp clap of her hands. Horror dawned as Hermione watched a small child slip silently into the room, kneeling and bowing before them, before scooting forward to begin gathering the dishes into a large box-like tray.

As much as she wanted to immediately begin protesting, the calculating look Eriko was giving her kept her silent until the girl left the room, and Eriko got to her feet to walk toward the edge of the room. It was obvious as Akiko got up as well that she was expected to follow them out of the building and into the woods, but Hermione did not move.

"...who was she?" She knew when Eriko paused and her face turned slightly, so she could see a not-quite-full profile, that this was what the girl had been waiting for. Akiko let out a sigh, backing away from the tension beginning to rise in the room.

"A servant – of no importance." Hermione didn't see Akiko's hand slamming into her forehead, nor hear the loud smack that accompanied the expression, but if she had, she would have suspected that this was more intentional than she had first thought.

"...that _child_...is a _servant_?" Her voice was incredulous, and she could not help staring in horror at the door the small one had just left through. "She's much too young! This _can't_ be legal – is she even paid?!"

"What you should first be asking yourself is, is she even human."

"That doesn't matter, that doesn't make this right!" Hermione got to her feet, bristling with anger – it was house elves all over again, but made so much worse by the fact that it was only a child, and it even _looked_ perfectly human. "You can't just enslave something because it's not _like you_! Much less force it to work when it's so young!"

"...what makes you think she is enslaved? Or even _young_, Hermione?" The girl's voice had become a bit more sinister, the smirk more twisted, as she clapped her hands again. The girl returned, bowing as she had before – but this time only to Eriko. "...Hana. Show yourself to this Westerner – and tell her your story."

Hermione was frozen as the child shifted so that she was kneeling before her, still bowed to the ground – to her shock, when the child began to speak, it was not verbally – but into her mind itself, a soft melodic voice that had her holding herself from the haunting quality.

"_My name is Hana...I am one of the creatures of the Nara region. I was alive once, when that city was the capital. I was five years old when I died – my mother and I were going home after a festival, when the torches in the street went out. Everything went dark then. When I could see again, I was standing over the mutilated remains of her body. A lord saw this, and immediately captured me. He did not know who I was, but he knew my mother as one of the former ladies of the empress's daughter, and assumed that I had killed her. I was taken to some of the stranger priests of that time – they who claimed that they could ensure the purification of a murder victim by performing certain rites upon the murderer._

"_...these rituals destroy the murderer – unless they are innocent. If they are innocent, it was known to destroy their humanity, but leave them eternal...and often vengeful. This is why it was forbidden to be performed unless there was no doubt of guilt. It was horrendously painful – but when, at the end, I was not dead, I felt no anger towards them. ...you see, I had feared I had somehow done this thing to my mother – but if I was still alive, human or not, my mother had not died at my hand._

"_Rather than go to others and inform them of what had been done to me, I ran away – I did not know, at that time, what it was that had been done to me. I hurt – I could not speak, or see. All I had was my touch and hearing – and to a child, this is a horrifying thing... I found myself in the mountains, and before long, the Satoshi clan found me._

"_They knew me for what I was. Took me in, and taught me how to communicate with others – I was not the first of my kind they had found. At that time, Mahoutsukai did not yet exist...the Satoshi clan, then courtiers and priests and priestesses, traveled a great deal through our country, training those who needed it, and passing on the knowledge to teach others to those like them. And often, they came across those like me – they knew the corruption of magic was the cause for our creation, but for many years, the practice continued, encouraged by the court for the worst of murders..." _The small figure let out a soft sigh, form trembling slightly. _"Because of them, I became strong, and had a chance for love. When I had existed some twenty years, because I would never have children of my own, I took on the duty of a nursemaid – I could not have children, but I loved them dearly. When something happened to one parent or both, I stepped in to ease the burden on the living. I serve the Satoshi family of my own will, because they are the only family I have – and this is what I do best."_

Hermione watched as the figure straightened, though her head was still bowed, her long black hair a curtain hiding her face from view. When her head lifted and that hair fell away, Hermione let out a gasp of horror. There were no eyes on that face, and from the slightly sunken-in appearance of the throat, it was not the stitching through the lips that had caused her inability to speak. The skin of her face was no more than a patchwork of scars, the most horrifying being the fact that some wounds had healed improperly, seperate from where it was meant to be attached, and so was stitched together so that the face remained partially human.

"_Only among the Satoshi are my kind accepted – though there are not so many of us left anymore. We always look the same, you see...and we can only die when we are tired of existence itself – we must give up on the appearance of living. In this time of peace, there are only twenty of us left among the Satoshi, and perhaps a handful of the malicious out in the wild places of Nippon..."_

"...oh my god..." Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. A part of her wanted to scream and run from this creature, but her heart broke as she saw the delicate bone structure that revealed what a beautiful child this girl had once been. It was worse in the beginning that this creature was so close, its knees almost touching her own, but when her heart took over, it made it easier on her.

Eriko found herself shocked once again as this foreigner did not scream and flee the room, but actually reached out and placed her hand on Hana's mutilated cheek, not even flinching when her palm touched the slight gap that not even the tightest stitching could remove.

"You are beautiful, Hana." The voice was gentle, and, unbound by the limitations of humanity and human knowledge, Hana understood those words even though they were not in her own tongue. For the first time since her arrival among the Satoshi, tears slid from the mass of burn scars that had once been closed eyelids over innocent eyes. It had always been assumed that Hana had been more damaged than others of her kind – all of whom had functioning tear ducts, despite the damage done to their eyes – because the childlike being had never once cried before them.

"_...I am not beautiful..."_

"...that is a lie." Hermione whispered, letting her hand fall back to her lap. "Your beauty is covered by the scars inflicted upon you – but it is still there. I can see it."

"She belongs here, Eriko." Akiko snarled suddenly. "Call off your servant and stop testing her, she is one of us!"

"Hana, you may leave when it suits you to do so." Eriko's voice was gentle, but became much colder as her gaze focused on Hermione, and she answered her twin's demand. "...and she is not one of us. She is nowhere near worthy."

_**Author's Note:**_

_I forgot to mention that Eriko was a frigid bitch in the beginning, didn't I? Also: while I have never heard of anything like Hana in legend, to my recollection anyway, I would not be surprised if something of the sort is a horror story in Japan. This being was heavily influenced by having played the games Fatal Frame II and III – excellent games, despite being scary as all hell – which are of Japanese origin, if I am not mistaken. For reference, Nara ceased to be the capital some thousand years ago, and she was born only halfway through it's lifespan as the capital of Japan._

_The title, as is my norm, is a song. Nemo is by Nightwish, and it's not so much setting the feeling of Hermione as it is Hana – and when I was thinking of her name, the line "My flower, withered between the pages two and three..." and I had her name - "Hana" means flower (and nose, but that is not the kanji used in Hana's name). The line kind of fits – she was only just starting the story of her life, when she had it taken away from her._

_I believe I love Hana, even though her story just kind of wrote itself, as did her description, and she is rather terrifying to think of, considering that there are others like her that are the things of nightmares. There is just something about her – but I don't know if I will use her again. ::Ponder.:: What do you think?_


	7. Solus

Regardless of what her better judgement was screaming, Hermione had followed Akiko out of the safety of the house, and was beginning to curse just about everything that came to mind. Especially what passed for shoes in this place. She struggled not to snort under her breath. Wooden flip-flops on blocks of wood were _not_ her idea of good footwear, and this was only reaffirmed as she stumbled again, catching herself just before she fell.

If Eriko weren't within sight, she would have transfigured the stupid things into something more suited to this impromptu little venture – like hiking boots. Still, as she watched the two other women walking ahead without so much as a stumble, she felt herself twitch.

_Not worthy, she says._ Hermione thought to herself, fighting back a growl. _She doesn't even know me – how dare she judge me like that! We'll see about my worth, Eriko...you're going to eat those words when I'm through..._

Though the colder twin had not so much as glanced back since she started walking, Akiko frequently threw worried looks over her shoulder every time she heard Hermione stumble. This bothered her almost as much as Eriko's frigid attitude – she didn't need to be looked after like some child! Realizing her thoughts were turning mutinous, Hermione marshalled herself back into order, her eyes focusing on the twins again. Though Akiko also seemed uncomfortable walking in these shoes on the rough mountain terrain, her strides rather stiff and cautious, Eriko showed no sign of difficulty, walking with the same fluid grace she had shown while barefoot in the house.

Hermione frowned a bit, as she realized it wasn't the same. She focused on the young woman's stride, watching the way she placed her feet, the way her weight shifted differently now. The pieces fell into place, and, though just as stiff as Akiko, she was soon mimicing the other girl's adjustment to the way she carried herself.

To her pleasure, when the two girls finally stopped, side by side, and she paused just behind them, she had not stumbled again. Hermione, too busy trying to figure out just what they were doing in the middle of a forest at night, did not see the glance Eriko turned her way, nor the faint smile that flickered across her lips. Akiko missed it as well, as she was looking at Hermione and debating whether she would have to explain things.

"...our training starts now." Eriko's voice broke their distraction, stepping forward into the small clearing. Akiko groaned openly, dragging herself after her sister with a gesture for Hermione to follow – she did, though unsure of what that phrase meant.

"...Hermione..." Akiko began uncertainly. "...this might be very difficult for you – if not impossible. Are you sure you want to join us?"

"I'll be fine." Hermione said coldly, glaring at Eriko as she shot her a glance. "I can handle whatever you want to throw at me – and if I can't, I'll learn how."

"Yes, Minerva did mention something about you being the brightest student of your year – if not the brightest Hogwarts had ever seen." Eriko said calmly, her gaze never leaving Hermione's. "But this is not something you can learn from a book – and it is no simple classroom exercise. It could kill you if you make a single mistake."

"Eriko, what are you talking about?" Akiko said, startled. "We're only supposed to be teaching her basic meditation techniques, and start her practicing to ignore discomfort of the body."

"If she is as fast a learner as Minerva claimed, she will have no trouble with that. So we have to teach her more if she succeeds – and what better to teach her than how to reach for magic without that crutch of a wand?" The words were like a lash down her pride, and Hermione was not able to resist rising to the bait.

"So, if I can meditate and can stay in meditation regardless of my pain, my training steps up a notch. That's what you're saying, isn't it?" Hermione questioned, managing to keep her expression under control even while she danced a mental jig of victory. She knew cornering Snape and demanding he teach her Occulumency her seventh year would be worth the torture he put her through someday – if that wasn't the beginnings of deep meditation, she didn't know what was. And he had definitely ensured she would not be distracted by something so useless as physical pain.

"That is precisely what I am telling you, Miss Granger."

"Do what you will." Hermione retorted, following Akiko's lead as the girl stepped out of the sandals and into the soft grass. She settled into the grass in the lotus position, patting the ground next to her with a smile.

"Eriko has already pleased Grandfather with her progress in this area, so now she helps me. She doesn't have to – she could use this time to train in her weak points – but she does anyway." Akiko beamed, before watching as Hermione settled into a sitting position. "You don't have to sit like this at first, if it's too difficult."

"I can do that." Hermione replied, blinking slightly as she tucked her legs up into a matching position, her brow arching a bit. "I'm not completely inept."

"Well, no, but it took me ages to be able to do this." Akiko blushed a bit, shrugging. "...I'm guessing you're just more flexible than I was when I first started."

A small smile made it's way to Hermione's face as she nodded agreement, before turning her gaze forward and settling into a very familiar mindset. It was actually a little strange, not having the dark of the dungeon around her, but the creepy factor and chill of the forest was almost a perfect match, which helped.

Despite Snape's attempt to torture her as he had Harry, refusing to give her relevant information, it hadn't taken more than a week into her training for her to realize a brick wall was not to her advantage – and she had been certain Snape certainly didn't use that mental image.

So she had sought for something more impenetrable. The first few times she'd used this something else, Snape had broken in like she hadn't used any shields at all – and demanding to know just what she was trying to pull, had sneered at her revelation that she was using water as her shield.

"_Water?" _She could hear his sneer in her mind, drawing her back to that day she had first succeeded in blocking him. It was almost like she was there again. _"What kind of protection is that, Miss Granger? Did you really think water would keep me out? What kind of fantasy world do you live in?"_

He had attacked again then, but by that point, Hermione had managed to manipulate her shield relatively well. Rather than ravaging her memories yet again, Snape was shocked to find himself stumbling back with a mild headache, and the vaguest sense of having heard a sharp _"One that doesn't falter."_ in his mind.

Recalling that feeling, she drew that liquid around her mind again, but this time she did not focus only on intruding persons. As the water wrapped itself around her, she was left a little shaken at how successful her experiment was proving to be – the thicker she made that bubble of water, the less she felt her own body.

"OW! What the hell, Eriko?!" Akiko's voice sounded as though from far away, drifting into her mind faintly. Hermione allowed it, examining the goings on around her, but refusing to let herself be touched – it was just Snape, she told herself, trying to get at her mind again. "You know I have trouble getting settled!"

"And you know I have to get you over it." Eriko retorted. "Grandfather is even worse, and you know that."

"Yeah, but – Eriko, don't." The pleading tone was disregarded, as Eriko paused behind Hermione. Refusing to be intimidated into failure, Hermione again disregarded the looming figure – only to find her mental self watching with mild fascination as something that she was rather sure was supposed to be pain floated across the surface of her bubble of water.

_That bitch just hit me with a stinging hex!_ Hermione realized with shock, outrage bubbling up under the surface of her calm. Feeling her shield starting to waver, she had to refocus, realizing that any strong emotion would dissolve it.

As time went on, Eriko progressed from mild stinging hexes to stronger ones, through her level did not change for Akiko for quite some time, as the girl was struggling to keep her mind blank enough to push away the pain. When Hermione did not react to any of these, and Akiko had finally settled into her mind and was not being budged out of it, she decided to change tactics.

Magical pain was one thing, and from what she had heard of Hermione, it was something she was very familiar with. A breath was taken, walking out of the clearing and leaving the two there in meditation to find what she needed.

Hermione, meanwhile, was rather happy in this place in her mind. She had discovered that while the shield worked well enough, it was stronger when she imagined herself inside her own mind, sitting at the edge of a calm lake. Within that water were her thoughts, emotions, and physical desires – if she kept herself focused on that lake being still, none of them interfered.

A sudden ripple on the surface, much stronger than the others, drew her attention to it – what the hell was that? Fighting it back to mirror-smooth perfection, Hermione shook her head a bit in confusion, wishing she knew how to keep herself alerted to her physical condition without risking it interrupting her state of calm.

"Hermione." Akiko's voice drifted into that peaceful spring setting, sounding rather shocked. "Hey, Hermione, you passed Eriko's test. So did I, actually. I just need to keep practicing on getting to the point I need to more quickly. Hermione?"

"Sorry." Hermione managed, smiling a bit as she shook off the last clinging traces of that perfect shield against herself. "Apparently I have a little trouble coming out of it."

Eriko was looking down at her without expression – this was better than a smirk, Hermione decided – as though waiting for something. It was a few moments later when she found out what the other girl was waiting for, as what felt like a line of fire shot across her back, leaving her to hiss suddenly.

"Eriko!" Akiko yelped, glaring over at her sister. "How hard did you hit her with that?!"

"...as hard as I could." Eriko looked slightly puzzled by her twin's anger, which dampened Hermione's rage at the sight of what appeared to be a long, centimeter thick, narrow stick in the girl's hand. "Just like you."

"She's not ready for that!" Akiko protested, whirling around to see Hermione pointing her wand at her back, muttering a healing spell under her breath.

"She can decide when she is not ready – all she has to do is let us know, and we can step down the severity of the training. I have done nothing to her that we have not had done to us in our own lessons."

"I can handle it." Hermione retorted, unfolding herself and wincing as her legs protested at the movement. "Now what was that about moving on with my training?"

"We start in twenty minutes. There is a small building over through those trees – use the restroom, have something to drink. You two have been in meditation for an hour."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes, Eriko hit her with what was quite basically a switch. ...except longer, flat, and as green as it comes. For those of you who have read Moonlight Sonata, do recall that there are about four years and some odd months (yes, "four years" is the time frame in the original fic, but as I realized I had that fic set in mid spring for a beginning, and September is obviously fall, I'm having it as the spring -after- the four year mark...because otherwise she wouldn't have already graduated.) between the time of this fic and the beginning of Moonlight Sonata. ...and now you can look forward to what could have possibly happened to make the relationship between the two change from this to that. Actually, feel free to give me your guesses. ^-^_


	8. Arsenal

Hermione had been rather disappointed that day, a month and a half prior. Rather than start straight in on learning to channel magic without a wand, she had instead ended up running laps before having Eriko "teach" her to spar.

This had not gone well. It still was not going well, and Hermione was absolutely furious. Eriko was hardly teaching so much as using her for a punching bag, and it was getting old, fast. It was lucky for her that once classes started, they didn't spar every night, but kept it to twice a week, every week. In mid October, after having informed Harry though Muggle post of how to contact her the day after she arrived, she found herself staring at two envelopes sitting on her bed upon her return from classes.

Unable to resist, she dove forward, tearing open the envelope that was a bit more battered, the address barely legible – but it was written in handwriting she had come to love. Ron's letter was filled with antics at the Burrow, and despite her admonitions that she was sure Harry would have passed on it was filled with talk of magic. It wasn't until she got to the end that she found herself doing something for the first time in her life.

She had to go back and re-read the last few sentences, because she was certain she had not understood what was written within them. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't _dare_ be so stupid as to wait until she was starting to get worn down from school.

"That son of a bitch." Hermione whispered, hands trembling. "_I'm sorry, Hermione, but it just isn't going to work_? ...what is this?! _You obviously chose yourself over us_?! How _dare_ he say something like that?!"

When the words did not change or reveal themselves to be a joke – as she knew, had the twins tampered with it, it would have – she couldn't help herself. She very calmly ripped the paper in half, then in quarters, continuing until not so much as a single letter was distinguishable from the wreckage. It was a first, she realized as she threw the paper into the trash bin, for her to actually be glad both twins did not get home until dinner on Wednesdays, while she was done shortly after lunch. With this thought in mind, disregarding the second letter on her bed, she flung herself onto the soft grey linen and let herself cry.

~*~

"Hermione, _bangohan desu_!" The young woman groaned slightly, rolling off the bed to head for the mirror – no sign of tears, which she was glad of. If it was dinner, and Akiko was calling her name, it meant Eriko was home too. The last thing Hermione wanted was for the bitter young woman to know she had been crying – she'd end up with a lecture on why the break up was a good thing.

_Not that Eriko would be wrong._ Hermione winced at the truth of that statement – honestly, she and Ron had lost something along the way in their relationship, and she had been more unhappy than anything when they were together. She loved him, but it wasn't the same kind of love they had so wanted it to be. The kind of love that he tried to force it to be. Still, that he couldn't have manned up and admitted he wouldn't be able to handle her being in Japan to her face – that was what stung. And blaming it on her! The nerve of that little cockroach!

Forcing her emotions back with a milder version of meditation – something useful Eriko had taught her, much to her surprise – she headed for the dining room. She was surprised when she realized that she was actually looking forward to the Wednesday sparring session, halfway through the meal, and had to stop and ponder what had changed.

_I don't care._ Her head tilted to the side slightly, going back to her meal to keep either twin from noticing something was a little off about her today. _I don't care if I get hurt. I just want to fight – I want to live, and if I can't make it through twenty seconds of a spar with Eriko, I'll never be able to handle the next step. I just want to go at it again._

When Hana had come and removed the dishes – Hermione almost panicked when she saw the way the hand paused over her bowl, as though unsure of whether or not to say something about the mindset that was plain for her to see – the three girls set off for the mountain clearing.

Because Merlin forbid Eriko actually use proper training equipment that would prevent serious damage, like a mat. In a room. Without _trees_ to be thrown into.

"Don't you think we should meditate first?" Akiko said lightly, staring at her sister as she kicked off her shoes and rounded on Hermione, sizing her up. "You know, like we _always_ do?"

Akiko, for one, was getting pretty damn sick of the way Eriko was treating her new best friend. Over the past month, she and Hermione had ended up being quite good friends – though that probably had a lot to do with the way Eriko had been separated from them both for private lessons. Hermione may not have been willing to say anything, but if this kept up, Akiko was going to have _words_ with her sister.

Without the words. And with a whole lot of itching powder. And hexes. And cleverly planned traps that would end with mass soaking the almost cat-like twin who would murder anyone who so much as flicked a drop of water on her while she was fully clothed.When the Satoshi twins had _words_, they were always special.

"No, I do not." Eriko murmured, staring at Hermione intently. "...get ready."

_Oh, yeah, rig-_ Her own thoughts were cut off when the fist struck her jaw, sending her staggering back a few steps. Exactly. Like _god_ could get ready in time for Eriko's fighting style. Much of the next ten minutes were spent with Hermione scrambling away from a violent blow, or dragging herself back to her feet when she wasn't quick enough.

This outright blood lust was not normal – even for Eriko. Hermione couldn't grasp her mind, couldn't make her body function the way she needed it to, she couldn't fight back, couldn't escape. And out of the blue, a part of her mind that she kept under lock and key, ever since she had snapped during the war and torched Bellatrix Lestrange without even twitching her wand, came slinking forward, wrapping itself around her rationality. All it took was one seductively whispered thought to make her give in to it completely. _Ron always said you needed protection..._

Eriko smirked as she saw the body stiffen on the ground before her – Akiko was screaming at her to stop, that she was going to kill her, but Eriko paid that no mind – the little witch was finally ready to stop playing. There were some things that Eriko just knew by looking at a person, and the moment she'd set eyes upon that frizzy-haired disaster of a witch, she knew Hermione must have been accidently placed in the wrong body at birth. This girl was a natural Satoshi – but it had been strangled out of her, somehow.

_Nothing a little beating couldn't fix._ Eriko thought, as the girl threw herself back up onto her feet. The mind that had been so well known for memorizing spells – down to the most minute twitch of wand – had another purpose, and it was _reveling_ in being able to show itself. Every move, every breath, every miniscule detail Eriko had been demonstrating over the past weeks had been carefully noted, memorized, and categorized in that ever working brain.

As Hermione's foot struck her in the stomach, sending her sliding back towards the treeline, Eriko couldn't keep the smile off her face, even as she was rushing back towards her. The two fought, in Akiko's opinion, for hours. In reality, it lasted all of thirty minutes, but who could blame the bubbly twin for exagerration when it was her _sisters_ beating each other half to death?

"And of course, _I'm_ stuck with clean up." Akiko muttered, glowering at the two bodies sprawled on the grass, a little broken, rather bloody, and thoroughly bruised. Even as she moved forward, she was stopped by the sudden outburst of laughter from the pair. "Alright, what the _hell_, you lunatics?! What was that _about_?!"

"You know." Eriko questioned, dragging herself to sit and looking down at Hermione. "That is what I would like to know. You weren't supposed to break for another three months, Hermione – what made you snap so much sooner?"

"...I wasn't supposed to..." Hermione froze, her eyes narrowing on the devious young woman sitting beside her, bloodied lips twisted into a smirk. "You _bitch._ You were torturing me on purpose! _Why_ would you _do_ that?"

"I needed to get rid of that rather powerful shield around your magic. It is not uncommon to find among wand-wielders, what with the wand requiring you to detatch your magic from your body in a way, but yours..." Eriko shook her head. "It is like nothing I have ever encountered. Now. Explain _exactly_ what set you off like that. You know, if we had not been here, that could have killed you!"

"Oh, yeah, like you didn't attempt it yourself!" Akiko snapped, focusing on healing the girls one at a time, her hand hovering over the more severe injuries and her magic coaxing them to knit themselves back together. "Still, I think Eriko bludgeoning you to death would be much more comfortable than the shield breaking with nothing to take it over...that's what happened, right, twin?"

"The...shield...?"

"...fine, you can explain after I have." Eriko sighed, tucking herself into a comfortable sitting fetal position, watching her sister heal Hermione. "The 'shield' is what we call that barrier between your magic and your body. For us, since we were trained to use our bodies as the magical conduit, we've never had such a thing. However, for most other wizards, they train themselves using a wand or staff after a few years of allowing the body and the magic to bind only in dire situations. This creates a barrier that, except in emergencies, keeps you from channeling magic without your wand. Weakening it, to some extent, but making it easier to use. Typically, if the shield breaks and one is not in the midst of a life or death situation, your magic turns against you and destroys you. Now. I will only ask you once more. What did this to you?"

"...Ron sent me a letter today. ...he broke up with me." As Akiko flung her arms around her, beginning to attempt to comfort her, Hermione watched as Eriko merely raised a brow. "He claims that it was my fault – that I was a coward who ran off to Japan rather than face settling in to be his wife."

"...well." Eriko got to her feet, brushing herself off, her own magic having finished healing her body before Akiko had even finished with Hermione. "It sounds like he did not want you to begin with – just a wife to cater to his every whim. ...there are more deserving wizards for one of your power, dear sister. And Friday night, you will be accompanying us to find them."

"What?!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes. Hermione kicks ass. And Ron is a douche. But I'm not fond of Ron with Hermione, so he had to be a douche. He'll get his soon enough (and you'll learn why he doesn't stage a riot in Moonlight Sonata if you're observant) never fear. Sorry again for the delay, but I hope this can stave off the twitchy "need more NAO" for some. I have the music lined up for the next two chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to write them soon._


	9. Crush

Hermione had once again underestimated her new friends. Having expected a pub of some sort, she was shocked to find herself shoved forward in the middle of what she now recognized to be a competition of some kind. The room went silent upon her arrival, and she felt herself tensing and praying for the floor to swallow her whole.

From the mats on the floor and the way people were sparring in the background, she was slowly getting some clue as to what this was, and there were faces she recognized from her classes at Mahoutsukai. Not only were they at a competition for fighting, but they were somewhere she would be recognized – how could she not be, with the mirror images standing on either side of her, just a step behind.

"Ah, the Satoshi twins return to sweep the floor with us mere mortals." The laughing voice was the first to speak – and Hermione couldn't help her brow arch as Souichiro stepped forward.

_Mortal my ass._ Hermione scoffed, watching as another boy stepped up beside him, gesturing towards the girls as though to taunt them. _Well, at least I get to watch Eriko pummel someone else for once. That's a perk._

"Satoshi sisters, Souichiro." Eriko corrected, smirking as Hermione tensed. "Hermione here is ready to join us...quite the fighter, this one..."

"Well three on two isn't fair." The second boy retorted, "Or is she more hindrance than help, _Princess_?"

Eriko growled slightly, her arms crossing over her chest as she tossed her hair back – _Princess indeed...if we're talking assassin princess._ Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes a bit.

"No. I will be fighting you, Hermione here will take on Souichiro – Akiko has decided to sit this one out tonight. She got tired of watching you cry. Little too kind hearted, my sister." Eriko's smirk turned positively feral, her eyes glinting in what little light the moon overhead afforded. "But I will adore the screams when I shatter your kneecaps, Alek."

Before Hermione could so much as think to run, she found herself being shoved out into the mat, the heart-achingly beautiful demon standing across from her. Thankful Eriko had told her not to bow – or, more specifically, "Bow and you lose" – Hermione watched this much larger opponent carefully.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ Hermione couldn't stop the doubts as she let the other circle her, trying to control her tremors. In the past few days, Eriko had done quite a bit to ensure that barrier stayed down, and the sadistic little voice was no longer necessary to spur her into true combat. She missed it, she realized suddenly.

"You don't have to do this." Souichiro's voice broke her reverie, as he stopped in front of her, facing her, his face gentle. "Eriko is pushing you too hard – if you aren't ready for something like this, that's okay. Not everyone is a fighter – who would the fighters protect, if they were?"

That word again. _Protect_. Hermione had faced off against Voldemort, against Death Eaters, all at least twice her age and experience, and had done so brilliantly.

"_No one_ protects me." Hermione growled, launching herself forward at once. The crowd gasped as they watched her fight, pushing him and pushing him, giving the man no time to gain so much as a breath, much less time to go on the offensive.

Her fighting style was vicious. It was insane. It was suicidal. And for those in the room who had been here before, it was frighteningly familiar.

It was just like Eriko's.

~*~

"You didn't tell me you were training her properly, you crazy bitch!" Souichiro laughed, as the four settled into a booth at a pub down in Kobe, enjoying the football game playing on all four flat screen televisions mounted in the room.

"Who said I was?" Eriko questioned, handing Hermione her chosen drink, while settling down to sip at her simple rum and coke, while Akiko giggled over her cocktail. "I just pushed her until she snapped, Souichiro."

"...you...you could have killed her!" The bluster had Eriko smirking slightly, while Hermione looked a bit peaked at the confirmation of what she had assumed were Akiko's empty worries. "Dammit, Satoshi, you know everyone breaks in different ways! Just last week we had to treat one of the new arrivals who demanded to learn wandless magic, because they snapped in a new way!"

"I knew she would handle it just like I wanted." Eriko informed him calmly, sipping again at her drink as she let her gaze rove over those present. Muggles, for the most part – and a few study abroad students from other universities, if not English teachers. "And she lives, so why worry?"

"You are an arrogant bitch." His voice was cool, but he finally sighed and looked back to Hermione, a smile on his lips again. "You've done very well – only a little over a month, and you're already halfway to the level of a born Satoshi."

"I wouldn't go that far, Souichi." Akiko said easily, slipping back into the conversation as though she hadn't just been spacing out over the shiny ear cuff on a study abroad student across the room. "She hasn't learned any of our laws or customs, much less how to walk in a kimono. We're only focusing on the physical – she can't even use wandless magic yet, much less figure out how to begin the process. We have a long way to go."

"You mean, I have a long way to go." Hermione muttered, closing her eyes as the full scope of what she had gotten herself into set in. "There's so much I still don't know..."

"They'll teach you." Souichiro's voice was soft, one hand reaching out to tap her chin, making her look up and meet his eyes. Soft and full of kindness, she never wanted to look away – but there was something not quite right behind them. _He's not human._ She reminded herself, brushing away the thought with that simple explanation.

"Besides, with the way you learn, you'll be up to speed in no time!" Akiko chirped, a grin on her face as Hermione broke eye contact to look over to her. "You're so good at observing, Hermione, it'll be a snap! Whether it's a book, a person, or a situation, you can read it faster than anyone I know!"

"I suppose I should be grateful for that little skill." Hermione murmured, reigning herself in to keep from looking back to Souichiro – she would get lost in that gaze in no time. Eriko's eyes were half-lidded, and if it weren't for the gleam she could see, Hermione would have suspected the girl was drunk.

Nevertheless, that look made her slightly uncomfortable, as though she were being dissected bit by bit; and the way that cold gaze slipped to Souichiro and back did nothing to ease that discomfort. Eriko was one person she could not read, regardless of the situation.

~*~

"Tell me what you heard, Hana." Eriko's voice was quiet, the two figures seated side by side in one of the traditional rooms, staring out at the lights of Mahoutsukai – the direction in which Souichiro had traveled an hour before, after escorting them home. His excuse for staying with them longer.

"_From who, child?"_ The gentle voice was amused, sightless scar tissue for eyes haunting as that mangled face turned towards the female, her hand reaching out to rest on her child's arm. Her child – Hana could not help but think of all the children she had raised as such, though these twins, more specifically Eriko, were closest to her heart. They were the first she had raised in over two centuries, so it was no wonder.

But Eriko – this girl she understood far too well. The darkness in her heart was a mirror to her own, with the potential to turn vicious that only force of will controlled. Hana feared the day Eriko lost that control.

"...him. I know Hermione."

"_So you would like to believe, my dear. But you are fooling yourself. That child is so much more than you assume..."_ Hana didn't need sight to know Eriko's face had frozen, puzzled and displeased by that, and she shook her head slightly. _"There is a part of her that is like you, darling...absolutely feral. But unlike you, she has mastered that part of herself and, now, melded it to her soul..."_

"Very well, she's mysterious. Now _tell me_, Hana." The worry in that voice, the abject terror that was sending her heart to race erratically, had the child-like figure straightening, turning back towards the wilds she knew to be before her.

"_He is youkai. What more can I say?"_ Irritation swelled up like a tsunami, and Hana held back the scolding she would have given the child ten years before, waiting until it settled again. _"You have known Souichiro all your life, Eriko. He has lived triple your years, yet has never taken a mate, despite being one of the last of his kind, despite knowing it is his duty to carry on the line. I believe you are capable of reaching the correct conclusions..."_

"No, Hana, that is my problem." Eriko's voice was frustrated, head falling into her hands, elbows propped on her knees. "I do not know the youkai as well as you do – there are so few now, and other than the occasional foundlings, we never see them... What does this mean, Hana?"

"_Oh, my dear one...I forget how things have changed...you learn only the ways, but never the whens or the hows..."_ Eriko tensed a bit at the slight adult-to-child tone, but relaxed as she was drawn to lay her head in the child's lap, and fingers carefully began to trace along her scalp, soothing, comforting. _"I fear my conclusions, while potentially wrong, are all too correct. Souichiro has found none worthy who he does not consider his family, having watched them grow... He intends to claim her, Eriko. Her future lies not in his arms, my darling...And you know the tales..._

_Youkai do not take negative answers kindly."_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so you got another chapter. ::Pats self on back.:: And I managed to draw Hana back from where she's been hiding in my head – very shy, that one. Not that I blame her, after all, she would send most people running for the hills screaming Resident Evil. (On a side note, she smells quite pleasant, so don't get the idea that she's a rotting mangled body, now.) Also, the pub they went to does in fact exist. If you ever want to see it and you're in Kobe, look up The Hub. It's on Ikuta Road, and is a very comfy environment indeed. I'm rather fond of it, which is why I used it. Enjoy, til next time~!_


	10. Given Up

"Hermione, if you kick me in the head one more time, I'm going to have brain damage." Akiko complained, groaning as she lay unmoving in the grass of their training ground. Hermione merely laughed, before it was cut off by a sudden violent shiver. November had come, and while it felt like fall in Kobe, up in these mountains it was much colder. The sparring between the three girls – an all out free for all that always had their magic working overtime healing them – had kept them warm, but now that they had stilled, the chill was setting in quickly.

"You'll be fine, dearest." Hermione told her, pulling her to her feet and smiling as the girl immediately huddled to her for warmth. Eriko, standing alone in the single shaft of moonlight that had breached the canopy of their little haven, did not near them. Her face was turned away, towards the path leading towards the house, and both girls noticed she was standing more stiffly, more arrogantly, than was usual when it was only the three of them. "Eriko? Is someone there?"

"I grow weary of your interruptions, _youkai_." The pure venom in her twin's voice had Akiko clinging to Hermione yet more closely. Eriko spoke to none of the Satoshi foundlings in that way, and the danger in an unknown _youkai_ justified her tremor of fear.

"Why, cousin, I was merely on my way up to let you know Hermione's kimono has been delivered. It was a fine evening for a walk, so I supposed it would be no harm to come in person, rather than leave a note." Souichiro's honeyed tones did nothing to relax Eriko's stance, and both Hermione and Akiko were confused by this. As had happened every time she set eyes on him since that night in the pub, when he stepped forward from the shadows of the treeline, Hermione felt her lungs freeze momentarily, and her heart gave a sudden, almost panicked spasm in her chest. Still, the worry she would have felt vanished as soon as he met her gaze, drifting away as though it had never attempted to exist, replaced by a rush of warmth. This lead to Akiko's closeness becoming smothering instead of comforting, and she pulled away – never noticing, as Eriko did, the sudden change in Souichiro's eyes.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Akiko squealed, her delight ensuring she took no notice of Hermione's sudden withdrawl. "What pattern did Grandfather choose, Souichi?"

"We will see it soon enough, Akiko." The frost in that tone shut the exuberant twin down instantly, though she shot her twin an irritated look that doubled with a silent demand for explanation. "It was very kind of you to bring the kimono, _youkai_ – but I believe we have servants for this purpose. We are not worthy of your lowering yourself in such a manner, and could not possibly trouble you more. Good evening."

"Oh, it was no trouble, my dearest cousin." Akiko's eyes widened, inching closer to Hermione as she began to read behind the words and into the battle that lay therein. Hermione remained distant, moving forward as though she had no notion of this, a smile on her lips as she held a hand out to the stunning example of masculinity that had invaded their domain.

"You've come all this way for such a small thing." Hermione told him softly, ignoring the waves of icy disdain coming off of Eriko. "The least we could do is keep you company on the walk back to the main house."

"Such an offer is more than my small tribute is worth." Akiko stared as his smile first formed, before smoothing into something more human, and less feral in nature, and stared yet more as he took the hand offered and slipped it onto his arm, turning towards the path back to the house. "Come, let's leave the twins to their training, and talk on pleasant things."

"The _sisters_ are finished with their training, _youkai_." Eriko was almost growling as she kept close behind them, Akiko rushing to catch up, her mind a whirl of confusion. What on earth was going on here? Souichiro and Eriko had been the best of friends – well, such as Eriko was capable – for years!

The walk back was tense, and all but Hermione could feel it, though Souichiro calmly ignored the tension when he wasn't making it worse with his verbal warfare with Eriko. When the male had finally left the girls alone, as Eriko had coldly informed him that they had an exam early the next morning, Akiko was left in shock as Hermione let out a far too girlish sigh and dropped onto her bed, clutching the hand that had been tucked in Souichiro's arm to her chest.

"He's an angel."

"He is _youkai_, and you would do well to remember that." All the ice and loathing had gone, replaced by worry, as Eriko stood by the bed looking down at the girl. "You need to stay focused, Hermione. I had a note from Grandfather this evening informing me that it is time to begin your real training, and if you waver in the least towards distraction, you will die."

"Eriko, don't be so...so..." Hermione paused a moment, letting out a faint huff. "Heartless. Souichiro is absolutely wonderful, and can you blame me for feeling flattered? He's accepted me as one of you – as a real Satoshi!"

Eriko's face, if the situation were not so strange, would have sent Akiko, who was watching the scene from her own bed, into peals of laughter at any other time. For the first time since childhood, the girl looked absolutely dumbfounded. Her brow furrowed, her mouth parted as though to speak, but after a moment, she shook her head and let out a little sound of disbelief, before turning to climb into bed herself.

"If you continue to see it that way, I know I have nothing to fear." She muttered under her breath, pulling her blanket over her head to hide the smirk. _That bloody fox never counted on Hermione's complete blindness to romance. As much as I want to murder that exboyfriend of hers, thank god he was an utter failure in that sphere!_

The next morning, Eriko was certain her prayers had not only been ignored, but had caused hysterical laughter among the gods. Upon their return to the main house, a giant vase of beautiful red roses had been placed on the doorstep, with Hermione's name, a sickeningly sweet poem, and Souichiro's signature on the card. He was not giving up, had wised up to how Hermione had been viewing his advances, and decided to push the issue.

On the plus side, as she lightly placed the unconcious brunette onto her bed, and Hana rushed for a glass of water, this was not looked upon favorably by the other party. The twins stood by and watched as Hana settled down onto the bed by Hermione, her face bent over the pale figure lying on the bed, her hand upon a clammy forehead.

"_Hermione..."_ It had been some three minutes of this, Hana gently calling to the girl – more effective than if either of the twins did it, as she spoke directly into the mind – and patiently waiting a few seconds for a response. _"Hermione?"_

_I smell...flowers? Oh God, please don't let them have brought those stupid roses in! No – that smell isn't of roses... Why, I smell lavender – how strange. Nothing in the house smells of lavender! How could he do this? He's so...stupid! Making me think he finds me part of the family, then jumping me with this! How dare he?! _Hana was hard pressed not to laugh as she heard Hermione's thoughts as her mind worked its way back to conciousness, and couldn't help a little smile. However, as the girl's eyes opened, she wished she hadn't, and had instead pulled away. Hana knew from past experience that hers was a terrifying visage to behold upon first opening one's eyes, and that with a smile, she became yet more terrifying.

"Hana...your name suits you." Hermione whispered softly, blinking at the face above her. "Did you know? You smell just like freshly bloomed lavender... Oh! How long have I been out? I'm so sorry, I never faint!"

"_Only for five minutes or so. Are you quite well?"_

"I'm fine, really. Just overstressed and startled far too suddenly." As Hana pulled away, Hermione sat up, looking to the twins. "I'm sorry I worried you. That was just the last thing I expected from him. I thought...I thought he understood that I only saw him as a friend – as family, almost."

"He did." Eriko told her calmly, barely controlling a twitch in her fury. Unable to snap freely with a clear conscience, she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"...but apparently he wasn't content with that." Akiko murmured, dropping to sit down with Hana and Hermione on the bed. Before she could say more, they heard a loud crash, the tinkle of shattered glass falling to the floor, and the whoosh of a fire starting. As both girls started to rise, Hana placed a hand on each of them, shaking her head.

"_Eriko just lost her temper. She threw the vase with all the roses into the fireplace and set them on fire. I would not advise confronting her now – she needs time."_

"Why, Hana? Why is she so angry?" Hermione questioned, as Akiko looked equally confused by this news.

"_Youkai are rare, and even more rarely spoken of except in story. To have known Souichiro all her life, to have considered him her friend, and then witness his true nature...it angers her. And that anger is only fed by the danger this places you in."_

"Danger?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and Akiko had a smile on her lips at the very thought of Souichiro being dangerous to any of them. "Hana, you're so dramatic! Souichiro will understand when I explain to him how I see him. I'm sure he's had plenty of crushes on girls, it's not that bad."

"_...my dear..."_ Hana began, but paused, and sighed. _"...very well. If you must experience the true nature of a youkai to believe it for what it is, so be it. It is always the same for things like this."_

With that cryptic response, the childlike figure left the two girls alone in the room, intent upon searching out the third to attempt to calm her. Hermione and Akiko shared a look and chuckled slightly, before the two settled onto the bed to discuss what the best way to explain things to Souichiro was.

Hermione had it all settled as she pulled the blanket up over herself that night, a pleased smile on her face. She was ready to confront Souichiro tomorrow, though it would require some hunting to find him on campus. Still...

What did Hana mean? Hermione couldn't help but feel the girl was trying to warn her of something, and knowing Hana, she was serious. Despite the fact that she still thought it nonsense that Souichiro would ever hurt her, she decided it would be best to tell him later – right before she and the twins headed to England for winter break. Yes, that would be the best thing. He would have time, away from her, to see that she really wasn't what he was looking for.

Sleep claimed her then, but only after she felt suddenly, absurdly grateful that she had agreed to letting Hana and the twins be there when she told him.

_But...Souichiro will understand. I know he will._

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, one more chapter finished! Yaaay! Unfortunately, I can't promise speedy updates, as things have gone catawumpus (I love that word, by the way) and I'm packing to go home in December. Travel does cause so many problems in writing...and we don't have internet at home, so updates will be slow even after I settle in. But fear not, I shall not allow this wonderful story to go by the wayside!_


	11. Lights and Sounds

"_Eeh!! Bakayarou~!_" Hermione's head snapped up from the house elf she was so fond of, staring at the sheer rage in Eriko's voice. Dobby turned toward the door quickly, as though expecting some horrific monster to jump through after that screech he could not understand.

"Dobby. Take the bags to my parents' house, and tell them we'll be along this evening." If possible, those eyes managed to get even larger as he looked back to Hermione; this woman was very different from the one who had run rampant around Hogwarts with Harry Potter. She still dressed like Hermione, now in a pair of jeans and a warm jumper, her hair thrown up into a hasty bun and valiantly attempting escape, but the cold fire in her usually warm eyes was not a thing he had ever seen before. Nor had she ever taken such a crisp tone with any house elf – he was glad to notice she had begun to consider house elves a part of life, and not as a mere cause to fight for, but still, this was decidedly strange.

Nevertheless, he followed her orders, disappearing with a sharp crack, leaving her to stalk out into the living quarters and demand to know what was going on. It was a surprise to have her keyed up nerves, expecting the worst, satisfied as she entered the room to watch Eriko kick Satoshi through the delicate screens that served as doors to the outside.

There was a great deal of scarcely intelligible screaming as she leapt out after him, her hair flowing behind her in the wind, as some warrior maiden in a film, and immediately set into pummeling him as best she could. Hermione found herself standing beside Akiko and Hana – one looking absolutely horrified at the words coming out of her sister's mouth, the other looking _decidedly_ amused.

"You know..." Hermione murmured, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Eriko's movements in open awe. "Somehow, when I was on the receiving end, I never managed to truly appreciate how much _style_ Eriko has when she's bent on murder."

"Hermione!" Akiko breathed in shock, her eyes wide in horror – but it was too late to hide her, because Souichiro was now fully aware of her presence. Hermione's face soon mirrored Akiko's in emotion, as the male stopped playing and simply grabbed the fist Eriko threw towards his face, twisted it under to hold her still for a moment, and brought one leg up to kick her in the side hard enough to send her into one of the _shimezari_ laden trees with a noticable crack.

"Violence I have learned to expect from you, _cousin_," the _youkai_ hissed in rage as she lay still on the roots of the tree, his eyes narrowed, "but I will not tolerate _lies_."

"Eriko!" Hermione had regained her voice, but she could not run to her friend, the tall male standing between them as he turned back to face her, his face pale, his chest heaving. This was not the Souichiro she knew, and as Hana and Akiko took advantage of his distraction to rush to Eriko's side, Hermione found herself standing alone as he moved towards her.

Never in her life had she witnessed a young man in full traditional regalia – and with his being what he was, it was far more grand than anything she had ever imagined, though she recognized it was greatly out-dated. Greens and greys and blues melded together in his clothing, his sleeves swaying and making a gentle sound that had her tilting her head to the side slightly as she took it all in. His waist length hair had been pulled back, though his fringe – the pride of his life, she and the twins had once jested – had been permitted freedom, framing his face.

Hermione found herself in a quandry as she met his gaze, trying to reconicle the beauty and grace before her to the horrible action he had just taken against one of her friends. There was something different in her this time, something that had finally ripped free of the gentle weaving of manipulation, that was now pointing out her racing pulse, the warmth of her skin, the difficulty in breathing, as she kept eye contact. Anger shot through her, dropping her eyes quickly as she trembled with it and something she had not felt since Voldemort's death.

Fear.

"Hermione..." His voice was music, as it had always been, but now she noticed a change from the first time she had met him. There was a strange undertone within his voice that felt like poison to her very soul, and she had to press her hands tightly against her sides to avoid making them into fists. He was dangerous now, and she wasn't ready to face that. "Eriko told me you had already left...without a goodbye, but leaving word by her to tell me to stay away from you...I apologize for allowing you to witness that fit of temper..."

"Eriko had no right to say those things..." She managed to whisper, shivering as he placed one hand against her cheek. His hand was cold – so cold. A part of her went into hysterics over the situation, but for the main, she did not react, keeping her gaze upon his chest. "She knew I wished to speak with you before I left..."

"I suspected as much." Was that...was that _triumph_ in his voice? It took everything in her to control the violent urge to twitch, but she succeeded, not moving as he drew even closer. Her shield snapped up the moment she felt her mind start to cloud, freezing to ice as he placed his other hand on her waist. "I knew you would not want to leave without seeing me again... I have something to tell you...but you seem to feel the same. Very well – speak first, _koibito_..."

"_That_ is what I need to speak to you about." There was a snap in her voice that took him aback, his hands immediately dropping as he stepped away, watching as she paced first nearer to where Eriko was, then proceeded to move parallel to that unmoving body. His gaze followed her, but he had dropped into perfect stillness, except when the wind tugged gently at the cloth he wore. "There is no nice way to say this, Souichi, so I won't even try. I am _not_ your lover. I've never even considered you in that light, and I've never given you cause to think I did. I have considered you family, and nothing more – blood family, not to be tainted by such...impulses."

"...is that so." The degree of chill that had infused his voice was enough to inspire fear in the bravest of warriors, and it was no wonder that Hermione felt it, pausing to look to him with a shaky nod, but meeting his gaze as she did, her fists now openly clenched in defiance. "I suppose I misunderstood the abject longing in your eyes upon my leaving you the first evening. And the blush upon your face as you stood there watching me go."

"You did." She whispered, trembling now with anger – how dare he cast that up to her?! "I will admit those things were there, and at that time, I recall I had wished in some part of me that you had kissed me. However, I fully understood that this was a reaction to my being ripped so far from home and friends, your kindness, and your attractiveness. There was nothing there, and I think you were fully aware of it. Otherwise, you would not have resorted to such _manipulation_ as you have been using upon my mind!"

"...is this your way of informing me that you will not consent to become my mate?" A less infuriated individual would have recalled the fact that he was not human, and taken the dangerous note in his tone into account. Hermione had been pushed to the brink and his lack of denial in the area of manipulation sent her right over the edge.

"You'd bloody well better believe it! _Mate_, indeed! If I become anyone's _wife_, it will be out of my love for them, and nothing else!" She snapped – but there was no further chance to say or do anything, as she found herself witness to something both grotesque and beautiful. Souichiro began to shift, change, expand, until she was left facing a very, very large, _very_ angry serpent.

More terrifying still, she could still feel his magic trying to work upon her, draw her to him, as she stared up into now golden eyes, as the creature she had known as Souichiro rose up over her, the main bulk coiled up until he resembled nothing so much as a cobra getting ready to strike.

_Souichiro would never hurt me._ Hermione thought to herself, trying to control the hysterical part of her, which had claimed a full half of herself by this point, and was demanding the rest of her to dissolve into a quivering mass of panic attack.

"You are a foolish girl." The musical voice from such a sleek, scaly head was almost too much for her shield, his body beginning to uncoil as he slithered toward her, easily three quarters her height in girth. It was a horrifying thing in one respect, knowing he could swallow her whole without trying, but there was a beauty in his movements, and as he let the soft scales of his head brush against her cheek, pulling back and allowing his tongue to touch her cheek – flickering, barely there, and more than a little caressing – she could feel her shield weakening. "Why fight it...? The emotion was there once, _koibito_...surely it is not gone... I can give you power...prestige..._love_..."

"Hermione!" Was that Eriko's voice? That pathetic wisp of terror? Hermione blinked, turning her gaze away from the lure of the serpent's eyes, only to find herself watching as Eriko slammed into her, knocking her violently away from the _youkai_. The spell that had fallen over her began to fade, but a part of her longed to fall back into it – she had no time for more, as her gaze turned to Souichiro, it was to find him snapping out of striking position, and watching as his fangs found their target, and more besides.

The piercing shriek that passed her lips was echoed by a heart-rending screech from the serpent himself, as he pulled away to find he had been careless – one of his fangs had found their purchase, having pierced through Eriko's thigh. What he had never intended was the mirroring wound on Hermione, who watched as the horror filled his eyes, but she was permitted no more. Hana and Akiko had reached them while he was still reeling in shock of what he had done, and the moment all were in physical contact, Akiko proved her worth as one of the last of her line, Apparating the entire group away from the Satoshi grounds.

Hermione had only a few moments to try and figure out why the place they had ended up in looked so familiar, before the tingling that had been persistantly working its way through her turned into a full out burn.

"Aunt Minnie!" The screech from Eriko's lips sounded to Hermione like nothing so much as a whisper, though as the darkness closed in, she found herself bemusedly wondering who on earth Aunt Minnie was. And to think Eriko capable of spouting pet names for anyone. Her last thought before unconciousness claimed her was one of amused confusion, shown by the faint quirk of a smile on her paling lips.

_**Author's Note:**_

_For those of you who have fondness for Souichiro, I apologize. He was always intended to end up like this, though originally he was meant to be a tiger. He randomly turned into a snake in my head, and absolutely refused to return to the cute, furry, lovable animal I had planned for him to be. I'm even more displeased than usual, because he was absolutely rude about going back to the beginning._

_Hopefully you enjoyed this bit of spice!_


	12. Celtic Dream

The world was a curious place, Hermione thought lightly. There were dancing flames casting shadows upon the walls, walls which shifted and flowed into one another, blurring here and there, windows which seemed to be expanding and contracting at random, when they were there at all. And there were great, grotesque things moving about the room, though Hermione was curious at the realization that they inspired no fear in her. They, too, changed frequently, from great, spidery things to bulbous blobs and everything between. Once in a while they seemed to be speaking, but only now did Hermione take any notice. For the first time, she realized she could actually understand what they were saying, though only pieces.

"...never had such a fright in all my life..." The older voice was saying, fading out of hearing and coming back again gradually. "To think of ever hearing you call me that again..."

"...not surprised..." A lilting voice, with laughter in it. "...hasn't called you that for ten years..."

"...frightened. You know that I..." This voice soothed her, for all its dark undertones, and Hermione, head aching from watching the kalideoscope of the world around her, let her eyes drift closed to better focus on the voices. They, at least, remained the same, though she couldn't always hear them. "...hard to believe he could do this..."

"...understand. Why Hermione...? We've had... never taken any interest in them..."

"_He has before."_ All at once, a voice that immediately filled Hermione with relief, one that she knew she could understand fully, one that was never broken, never faded. _"I witnessed it myself, though it was fifty years ago."_

Hermione was confused by the accusation in this usually level, loving voice. It had always been with her through the nightmares and the darkness, soothing, comforting, easing her out of the worst of the things she had seen.

"...not talk about it here." The crisp voice again, one that seemed to fill her with respect and utmost appreciation. "...no, girls. This is a tale I will not share."

Was it just her, or were the voices coming into focus more and more? Hesitant, Hermione opened her eyes again, blinking as she realized the walls and windows were stable, before she chanced to look around. In that moment, she found herself gazing into clear blue eyes, lacking their usual twinkle, and she realized with a horrible mortification that the strange white blurred monster that she had thought was some animal at her bedside, was in fact her former headmaster.

"Ah, you've come out of the worst of it, I see." The old man's voice, clear and rather piercing, drew the others to her bedside – though one had been there all along, her patchwork hand never leaving Hermione's shoulder. "How do you feel, Hermione?"

"...confused." Was the best answer she could give, trying to move and finding herself unable. "What happened? The last thing I remember was pain, and Eriko screaming for...someone she called Aunt Minnie. Where am I? How did you get here?"

"You are in Hogwarts, of course." Minerva's voice drew Hermione's gaze, and she blinked at the change in the woman's face. The lines had deepened, and her eyes looked as though she had been crying recently. "Akiko brought you all here."

"But...it's impossible to Apparate at such a distance all at once..." Hermione looked confused, and then blinked her eyes wide. "Or into Hogwarts at all!"

"Indeed." Dumbledore chuckled softly – Hermione would be fine, if she was able to start immediately trying to figure out how Akiko had managed it. He decided he would spare her futile search, knowing the answer would not be found in England. "Akiko did not Apparate. The Satoshi clan have their own way of travel, beyond most Western witches and wizards, and it is not bound by distance. Though the founders of Hogwarts did place protection against this, Eriko was up to dealing with that, and ensured you got through safely."

"Why can't I move?"

"Souichiro's poison, if it does not successfully drive you mad or kill you, has not worn off yet – it leaves you paralyzed from a short while after it renders you unconcious." Eriko informed her easily, busying herself with adjusting Hermione's hair so it was not in her face any longer. "Since you are now awake and able to communicate, it is wearing off. It should be through your system in a couple of hours, at which time you will be able to move again."

"...but...he bit you, too." Hermione frowned as the figure leaned back and shrugged lightly, seeming to take no notice of her still bloodstained clothing. "Why am I bedridden, while you seem to have been up and about for some time?"

"Eriko and I have been injected with small amounts of Souichi's poison since childhood. One among many, of course." Akiko told her easily, her legs tucked up to her chest as she stared at her from the foot of the bed. "The Satoshi family is immune to most poisons anyway, but each of us is tested against them at a young age, and those we aren't immune to, we're made immune to."

"Souichiro knew." Hermione realized suddenly, staring at Eriko, who looked horribly guilty. "That's why he attacked. He didn't intend to bite me at all..."

"No, he did not." Minerva's voice was sharper than usual, her eyes glaring at Eriko, who looked even more guilty than before. "Souichiro would never bring harm to any of the students of Mahoutsukai, as everyone knows all too well – or ought to know, if they've ever spoken to him in their life."

"Minerva, I told you, I was not thinking clearly. I did not intend to imply that I really believed he was trying to kill her, I was just horrified over what had happened." Eriko was quiet, her head bowed as she stood at the window, arms crossed. "I know him, but I have never before witnessed this kind of madness in him. Other foundlings, yes, but it always turned out for the better, but...I thought he was above this."

"I think, now that you have been assured that Hermione is quite well, I should show you to your beds. The house elves have been quite distraught all day over your failure to use them last night." Ever the peacekeeper, Dumbledore coaxed the twins out of the room, though both looked as though they wanted to argue, neither could deny how weary they had become.

"There's something you want to say, isn't there, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, knowing that look on her teacher's face so well she couldn't avoid noticing it, as the old woman stood at her bedside staring at her.

"There is." The old woman murmured, moving to sit down in the chair Dumbledore had just left, worrying Hermione by covering her face in her hands and letting out a soft sigh. "But as I do not have the words to do so, nor the courage, I think Hana would be the better for the telling. She was witness to it all, regardless."

"Hana?" Hermione blinked, her head tilting to the side. "You...know Hana? But how? And how do the twins know you?"

"You know the last student from Hogwarts to go on to Mahoutsukai went fifty years ago." Minerva told her wearily. "And you know that I am the one who has been in communication with them, along with Dumbledore, on your behalf. I am surprised you did not make the connection before. _I_ was the last Hogwarts graduate to attend Mahoutsukai, Miss Granger."

"_And, lacking children to care for, I attached myself to her, and functioned as a companion, teacher, and housekeeper."_ Hana informed the girl, as both seemed unlikely to speak. _"Because of this, Minerva has always been close to the Satoshi twins. She is the only friend I have ever had, as one's former "children" are ever to remain so. I was surprised by you because, in some ways, you remind people of her."_

Hermione's eyes started to widen, her brain rushing into action after its temporary disuse and beginning to make connections and realizations that had Hana placing her hand on Hermione's forehead, chuckling.

"_Stop that, child. I will tell the story, and then you will have the pleasure of the concocting of your own opinions, but do not leap ahead of me, or I will put you to sleep again."_ This threat was effective, and though it was nearly impossible, Hermione shut such rampaging thoughts down. There was only a last, passing thought that was incredibly thankful to Snape for his teachings. _"Fifty years ago, I was instructed to guard the first English woman to come to Mahoutsukai for nearly two hundred years. At the time, the clan had no desire to take in a foreigner – they had done so for another ten years before, and it had not turned out well. The boy had gone quite mad with power, and they had been forced to kill him. Therefore, Minerva was quite on her own, and the Western students always had trouble with the Eastern ones, as they felt they were imposing upon the knowledge that had ever been sacred to the East..._

"_Unfortunately, the others looked upon Minerva in the same way, as she was English. The clan knew this, and so I was placed in her home, rented out for her by the clan in order to allow her to keep her safety and privacy, knowing she would have neither in the dormitories and apartments usually occupied by the non Japanese students. The clan took special interest in her, as they had heard great things of Hogwarts, and were curious to see just what kind of student was considered one of its finest...ergo, even more trouble for Minerva._

"_Over time, however, she proved herself to both parties of foreigners, and even more to the native students and professors. By the end of her second year, she had gathered a group of friends that no one dared cross. Souichiro was among them. The next two years were full of study and enjoyment for her, and Souichiro was with her nearly every day. Unfortunately, near her graduation, Minerva was arranged to begin teaching at Hogwarts starting that year...news she had shared with her friends, and they, for the most part, were delighted for her._

"_Souichiro was not. He had decided to claim her as his own, three years before. He had assumed, from her welcome of his company in a more than friendly manner, that she was agreed to this. The day after her graduation, he came while she was packing, and the two went for a walk outside the city. I followed, as I always did, to ensure I could call out to them if any others were within hearing – they both held me as friend, and trusted me with their secrets. This is the first time I have spoken of them..._

"_Like you, Minerva had never before witnessed Souichiro's demon form. That day, when she told him she was going back to England to teach, whether he came with her or not, she did. Unlike you, he did not attempt to use his magic to sway her – only his words. Also unlike you, there was no one to panic over the matter and interrupt, thereby enraging him further. Instead, they had a tearful parting – Minerva could not bear to live the rest of her life in Japan. And Souichiro, for reasons he refused to explain, though everyone but Minerva knew, would not leave it. ...Minerva has not returned to Japan since the day she left – I have brought her news, the twins, and gifts from Japan...and now, I have brought her pain..."_

"Hana, no..." Minerva assured her, though there were tears in her eyes. Hermione, much to the surprise of both women, let out a sigh of relief, leaving them staring. "You aren't in the least as upset and troubled as I expected you to be."

"No, I'm glad." Hermione told her former professor, smiling a little. "Don't you see? We do have our similarities – I've seen old photos of you that Professor Dumbledore had – and because of my years spent being taught by you, I've taken on some of your quirks. Souichiro never wanted _me_, Professor – he wanted the you he saw in me... And I think he'll realize that."

"_I think he will go quite mad and hole up in some wild place until you have left."_

"Probably." Minerva agreed with a sigh. "He did the same thing for years after I refused him, and I wasn't even in Japan to avoid."

"Regardless, I don't have to feel guilty. Though I think I am a little sad that it wasn't because of _me_ that this happened. How horrible of me!"

"Feminine." Minerva chuckled, letting her hand stroke the top of her favored student's head. "The word is feminine, not horrible."

"It's a bit of a blow, after Ron..." Hermione scowled at the name as she spoke it, "...after Ron was such a little prat."

"...yes, I still find it hard to believe that he rushed into that when you'd scarcely been gone a week." It was the look on Hermione's face that made Minerva realize she was clueless. "...Hermione, he did tell you, did he not?"

"I got a letter from him in October telling me it was over – and as far as he was concerned, had been since I left England. Why?"

"Oh, Merlin." Minerva growled. "And Potter assured me if Ron didn't tell you in his letter, _he_ would. I swear..."

"Oh my god!" Hermione's eyes were wide, and she proved it had been long enough for the poison to have lost grip as she shot up into a sitting position. "I never read Harry's letter! And he probably expected me to write back! And he's probably _furious_ with me!"

"...oh, I doubt that. I am quite certain he thinks he understands why you didn't." Minerva's tone was acid, though not because of Hermione. "Hermione, I'm going to hurt you with this. Ron is married. He got married to Lavender Brown in early November."

The stress and emotional roller coaster of the day, not to mention her physical state, had ensured that this was news Hermione just could not handle. Her eyes closed, and her body dropped her backwards onto the pillow of her bed as though she had not just triumphantly overpowered the poison that had consumed her.

"_May I tell Eriko?"_

"I would appreciate it. I am not spry enough to dodge the ensuing explosion." Minerva told her old friend calmly, as she rose and made her way over to the other bed in the room. Hermione did not know it, but she had been placed in a bed conjoured in Minerva's own quarters by Professor Dumbledore himself – neither wishing to explain to the nurse just _how_ Hermione got there, and with a wound from a beast unknown to her.

Though Hermione came around again in a few minutes, when she realized she was alone but for whoever was in the other bed in the room, she controlled her urge to rant, rolled over with a sense of ecstacy at the ability to do so, and promptly let herself fall back to sleep. But one thing was certain. The little smile on her lips, so similar to Eriko's, boded ill for one Ronald Weasley.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I promise Ron will get his in the next chapter, and within the one after or the next, he will not be bashed any longer. I'm rather fond of him, but I have an intense loathing of Hermione/Ron in most cases, as few people ever make it seem like anything but "what was expected to happen" and that just doesn't suffice as a satisfactory explanation. For now, I need to sleep. Also, for those of you who don't know, bakayarou basically means "You damned idiot" in Japanese. _


	13. Suzerain

"Breakfast?" Hermione blinked at the tray held in damaged hands, her head tilting to the side slightly as she looked up to Hana's face. "...you're giving me lunch for breakfast – and a British lunch at that. Hana...how close was I to death?"

"_Near enough that I could hear his steps."_ Hana told her easily, settling onto the bed and listening as the girl did full justice to the meal, smiling ever so slightly. _"Fortunately, your magic was more than a match for youkai poison – you were only out for forty eight hours or so, and look at you now. Healthy as a young colt, and quite impatient to be out of bed. That, however, must not happen quite yet, darling child. Your muscles need at least eight hours more to fully heal from the damages."_

"...you jest." Hermione complained, but fell quiet until she had finished eating and Hana had set the tray aside, before returning to smooth down the covers of the bed, and help Hermione to sit up – this much she did conceed, knowing the girl would go mad laying prone in bed for eight hours. "What am I going to do for eight hours?"

"You could be a dear and help Hana restitch some of her old wounds." Eriko suggested cooly from the doorway, her arms crossed – her eyes full of challenge. Eriko had not been bedridden, despite the fact that she was still limping slightly from the damage to her leg, and this – combined with the flinch that was Hana's reaction – was more than enough to make Hermione rise to the bait. Some part of her wondered why, if Eriko was willing to risk the rage of a _youkai_ to protect her, the girl still tormented and belittled her so.

"If Hana would not mind my helping, and if you would get the proper equipment, I have no complaints, Eriko." Hermione retorted calmly – all the while knowing from Hana's pose that if the girl had eyes to roll, she would be rolling them. "Fortunately, I have always been fairly good at needlework – otherwise, what fate would you have condemned beloved Hana to?"

It wasn't until Eriko left to fetch the required articles that Hermione let her nervousness get the better of her, looking to Hana, who immediately placed a hand on her own. "Hana... This won't hurt you, will it...? I'm a little afraid..."

"_Dear child, I do not know physical pain any longer...I thought you knew. It would take more than a needle and thread to hurt me – I doubt a battle axe would succeed in that. ...and I _do_ know what you're thinking when it's being thrown at my head like that – no, I don't have any parts that will fall off completely, though as you can see from the square patching that part of my cheek will have to be taken off. You needn't do this, dear – Akiko can't bear to be in the room when Eriko sets to work, she says it pains her so just to watch."_

"I can handle it, Hana – you are looking a little frayed." Hermione told her calmly, touching the aforementioned patched section of cheek, which was sagging a bit due to the old string. "It will be a little strange, seeing your face...well, in some ways, it will bloom as a flower would, and I think I will stick with that image rather than the one of it falling apart."

"_It is a more pleasant way to think, I suppose."_ There was laughter in her thoughts, and Hermione had to chuckle at that thought herself, calmly ignoring Eriko as she brought in the needles, thread, and scissors for the process, before settling herself on the foot of the bed facing the door. This she was actually grateful for, as she knew Hana would be upset if anyone not family walked in on her when she was in such a state.

When she had finished snipping the threads that held flesh together, and had calmly set the piece of cheek on her lap for later use, she didn't blame Hana's vanity in the least. The stitching kept her inner mouth hidden from view, and it was well that it did. The flesh inside was bady scarred, as though oil had been poured in and lit, let burn long enough to destroy much of the soft tissue, then put out, before the knives had been employed.

"Oh, Hana...If I could find the souls of the monsters that did this to you..." Hermione murmured softly, reaching for a swab soaked through with rubbing alcohol to begin cleaning the interior – Eriko suffered from a horrendous fear of something managing to _grow_ in the damage, and had ever since childhood, which was why this ritual was performed much more frequently than Hana would have been comfortable with otherwise.

But if it set her beloved child at ease, and ended her nightmares of some strange fungus growing in one of the wounds, Hana would do it willingly. Unfortunately, she had no chance to chastise Hermione's violent urges – she could see the images of torture dancing in her mind – as at that moment the door burst open, and a panting, beet red Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway. Harry Potter was behind him, trying to pull him away, and Minerva was not far behind, looking like she was about ready to stab something. Ron held three wands in one hand, originally lax at his side, but the moment he saw Hana – who had wheeled around in surprise – they were pointed threateningly at her.

"So _you're_ the monster that hurt Hermione! And some protection her _friend_ was, sitting there like the thing isn't even in the room, looming over her!" Ron exploded, taking no notice of the way Hermione immediately ripped one of the curtains from her bed to throw it over the figure that was unable to move for her humiliation.

What came next, no one expected – except, perhaps, Hana, who was absolutely trembling by this point. Ron's rage – and his believed justification, after all, hadn't he been right about how dangerous it was to let Hermione leave – had full reign, and for those watching, it was a scene in a nightmare. For all that Hana was a creature of magic, twisted though it was, she was not immune to all spellwork, and with three wands in his hand, Ron had a great deal more power at his disposal. With one hissed incantation, Hana's form fell from the bed to begin writhing in pain, her mental screams deafening the room, while her battered body emitted the only sound heard from it since the damage was done.

The low, horrendous rasping attempt at a moan spurred Hermione into action, throwing herself out of the bed to grab the tiny wrapped body, letting out a screeched, "Finite Incantum!" that had the body stilling in her arms as she cradled it, rocking back and forth over Hana and crying as she tried to heal her – only to find the one magic the creature was immune to.

No one had a chance to stop Eriko's explosion of rage, Ron staring as he suddenly found himself flung into the far wall of the room, pinned there upside down as pressure began to increase on every surface of his body. All he could see was the upside down figure of a very, very angry asian girl, her hair lifting slightly from the magic flowing through her. He couldn't understand how she was doing it, and from the dumbfounded looks on the faces of those that had tried to stop his entry, he assumed they didn't know either.

In this, he was wrong. Minerva had told Harry about Mahoutsukai – out of need for her sanity, since the boy would not leave well enough alone and had been pestering her with owls for weeks before Hermione left, and this had only intensified when she left – and about the Satoshi twins. Harry was torn between a desire to help his best friend, and the sense that this was justified. What Ron had used was not banned by the ministry, but it was close kin to the darkest of Dark Arts, and Harry – knowing of Hana already – couldn't see the rationality behind _ever_ using something of the sort.

However, when Minerva saw the tiny pinpricks of blood beginning to form on Ron's skin, she recognized that Eriko was not just teaching him a lesson. The girl fully intended to kill him in the most brutal manner a Satoshi youth knew.

"Eriko!" The snap was harsh enough that the girl was ripped from her towering rage and insult, and Ron dropped to the ground with a rather disconcerting thud. Rather than finding Hermione, McGonagall, and Harry rushing to his side as he expected, Ron dragged himself up a bit to find Minerva holding the young asian tight in her arms while the girl shivered with unspent magic, and Harry and Hermione...

"What are you doing?!" Ron raged, but was surprised when Hermione snapped her head around, her eyes filled with tears and an anger that was on level with the crazy asian girl's, and brought one hand up, palm towards him.

"You will _not_ speak. You will _not_ move." She snarled, and Ron – much to his discomfort – found his body slamming back into the wall again, pinned there as though by bands of iron, and his mouth would not open.

"She's fine." Harry said suddenly. "The tremors have stopped, and she's gripping my hand tight enough that I – bloody hell, she's about to fracture something, I swear!"

"_Hermione...Hermione, are you safe?"_ The wavering thought had the unshed tears emerging as though someone had just turned on a faucet, the girl flinging herself forward to place her hand on the much abused child's.

"I'm fine, Hana. It's you who were hurt..."

"_Hardly. I do not know pain."_ The protest was a feeble one, and an untrue one at that, but it eased the occupants of the room enough for Harry to lift the small body onto the bed, before he turned away from the figure, knowing she had been insulted enough without having to know his mild disgust over her current appearance. Or worse, the pity he felt for her. _"It is too late for that, young boy. Do keep in the way of that other one – I...cannot bear his thoughts when he looks at me."_

"If I could shut those off too, I would." Hermione grumbled vehemently, her fingers flying with the needle to patch her beloved friend up quickly. Until Ron was out of the room, she could not focus on her work, and as such the seams were merely being lightly basted, enough to hold and keep Hana's face intact but easily removed for a proper restitching. "But I'd have to kill him for that, and – more's the pity – I am no murderer."

"I am."

"Eriko, please." Minerva retorted. "Hana is fine...and Ron will be dealt with."

"_Damn straight he will_." This enraged voice came from the doorway, where Akiko stood bristling with anger, a blank-faced blonde girl immediately behind her. "This insolent bint claims to be his wife – of a full month – and Hermione just broken up with in October!"

"She is." Hermione responded – remarkably calmly, most thought – but Harry winced in sympathy for his friends. This was not going to be pretty. "Lavender. How nice of you to join us. Unfortunately, you may shortly be a widow if you don't keep your husband on a shorter leash."

"What happened in here?" Lavender demanded to know, her hands immediately moving to her hips in a way that her friends knew – and Ron had yet to learn – did not bode well for the culprit. "Ronald, answer me this instant!"

"He can't." Harry informed her easily, thankful that Eriko and Minerva blocked the girl from seeing Hana lying prone on the bed. "Hermione has him bound and silenced for the moment, he was making an ass out of himself."

"_Again_?" Akiko felt that she might actually like this "idiotic bint" from the sheer exasperation and annoyance in her voice as she looked upon her husband of one month. It was bad enough to find out – from _Fred_ of all people – that Ron had not been entirely truthful to her about his relationship with Hermione. And on her _wedding day_ no less. But now he was causing trouble for a girl that Lavender knew could make their life hell? "What did he do?"

"Your _husband_," Eriko said scathingly, spitting the word as though it were descriptive of some ghastly crawling thing that one finds under a rock, "brutally attacked my maid while Hermione was helping to repair her. He _continues_ to assault her with his disgusting, narrow minded thoughts."

"...from the way he's attempting to thrash, and the red coming into his face, I gather your maid isn't among the normal line of servant." Lavender said easily, her hands never moving from her hips as she glared at the redhead. "And he went on a bigoted rampage."

"He tried." Hermione's voice was clear and trembling in anger. "If you would, Lavender, get him out of my sight. As soon as he's clear of the grounds, the silencing spell will wear off."

"...gladly." Ron tried to stay put, but the blond's harsh grip on his ear was enough to leave him following her out of the room, if not meekly penitent, at least unwilling to suffer further pain to his person.

"...I will warn you all now." Eriko murmured softly, her hands clenched into fists. "If he so much as _hints_ an insult to anyone in this room again, he will die. _Slowly_."

"_Eriko. Calm yourself. His last thoughts upon leaving were of confusion."_ Hana was unflinchingly calm at this point, her mind being put at ease as Hermione once again removed the stitching to do her work properly, and the firm, close stitches were an ease to her mind. There would be no gaps after this patching, though the flesh-toned thread would look like a ghastly thick scar in most places to cover the gaps that would have been. _"It would be best if he did not see me again for a time. I will return to the Satoshi lands tomorrow."_

"You will do no such thing." Minerva's tone allowed no argument, though Hana seemed willing enough to protest. "You will stay right here with me, and we will enjoy the holidays as we did when I was young."

"_I hope not. That never ended well."_ Hana would have smiled, but as the needle and thread were currently working through her lips, it was quite impossible. However, from the care and the strange way Hermione was working, Hana realized that she was ensuring the thread of the lips would not be seen as it had been before. _"However, I will remain with you if you wish it so much. Eriko, you will not kill that boy. He is a fool, and has a temper like few I have ever seen, but you will allow Akiko to explain matters. No, Hermione. You will not. You are just as likely to lose your cool as Eriko in this...let Akiko handle things."_

"At least _someone_ has confidence in my abilities." Akiko grumbled, her arms crossing over her chest as she scowled. "Hermione, that strange creature you call Dobby brought our luggage here last night – apparently your parents thought you would be spending the holidays with someone they called the Weasleys, and are not at home."

"...Harry..." The green eyed boy immediately cringed at his friend's tone, waiting for the blow to fall – she was annoyed with him about _something_, of that much he was certain. "...did no one bother to tell my _parents_ that Ron broke up with me and is now _married_ to Lavender?"

"...bugger."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Oh, _all right_, I suppose I can post this now rather than later. ::Sigh.:: It makes me feel so much better when I can post more than one chapter at a time...of couse, it doesn't really mean anything, since I write at basically the same pace regardless, so here you go, Ron's comeuppance (and Lavender's reason for being _alive _in Moonlight Sonata. However, I'm going to leave the epic chewing out Harry receives to your imaginations. I hope this chapter meets your expectations, but for now I leave you to pleasant thoughts and pleasant dreams. Coming up next, the twins meet the twins!_


	14. I'm With Stupid

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley looked just as happy as ever to see her, and the lack of one particular redhead had her easing comfortably into the matron's embrace, tears in her eyes as she realized she had been afraid since reading the letter that she would have lost what she had come to consider her wizard family. "I'm so glad you decided to stay here after all, dear."

"You're sure you don't mind two extra people around the house, Molly?" Hermione questioned, only to have the woman brush the thought away impatiently as she ushered her into the kitchen, where the table was literally groaning under the weight of the food upon it.

"Of course not. To be honest, the house has been feeling rather empty since all the boys left, and Ginny's to be gone by the summer..." This Hermione knew already – she had been helping Ginny plan the wedding all the previous summer, after all – but she was surprised at the speed of things. From what she understood, Ginny and Harry were to be married in August. "She's accepted an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's, and it starts a few weeks after she graduates, so they'll be getting married the weekend after her graduation ceremony."

"Really?" Hermione looked incredibly surprised, and frowned a bit. "I won't be able to attend the wedding – that's right in the middle of the final weeks of private training with the clan."

"Yeah, Harry said one of the twins mentioned it." Ginny told her, plopping into the chair beside her with a faint sigh. "It's the worst part about it, but if I wait, we won't get any honeymoon at all. And _Harry_ assumed you'd be home before my graduation, so he already took the time off from work for the honeymoon, and they won't let him change it. He tried this morning. Who _are_ these twins, anyway?"

"You'll meet them soon enough, Gin." Hermione grinned, before completely baffling the family and holding true to form. "Itadakimasu."

"Er...praying?" The glare her mother shot her would have quailed one of the boys, but Ginny took no mind of it, arching a brow in Hermione's direction. "That's new."

"Not...praying, really." Hermione explained, dragging her focus from the delicious taste of Molly's cooking. "It's simply giving thanks. You know, to the labor that went into the meal from all involved...though I suppose you could consider it a prayer."

The rest of the lunch was a fairly silent one, no one quite sure what to say or do now that Hermione had finally returned. Finally, midway through dessert, Molly decided she had had enough of the awkward silence.

"I've already cleaned up and aired out Percy's old room, and when Harry mentioned the twins I just set to work doing the same for Fred and George's old room, but I was wondering when they would be arriving, dear."

"Oh. Eriko and Akiko had a few things they wanted to go over with Professor McGonagall before they left. They said they'd be along not long after lunchtime." Hermione told her easily, taking no notice of the strange looks being cast her way.

"Will they be coming by Floo? I want to make sure the fire is nice and steady if that's the case, you know. Do they know how to get here otherwise? Dobby already brought their things, and I doubt anyone will really have enough time to bring them here side-along."

"No, they'll be fine on their own – but they don't relish traveling by floo, so they'll be...apparating on their own." Hermione wasn't sure what to call the travel that the girls seemed so proficient in using, since she had already been informed that it was _not_ apparation. "Eriko said they'd be arriving at around three, which translates to three on the dot."

"Punctual, is she?" Ginny questioned, a grin back on her lips. "Bet the two of you are the best of friends already."

"Not...exactly." Hermione winced a bit, rising to help magic the dishes away, only to have the fright of her life as a voice spoke up from the door behind her.

"Immediately after lunch. I told you it would be fine, Akiko." Eriko had arrived, just as Hermione predicted, immediately upon the clock beginning to strike three. "I apologize for simply...entering as we have, but Hermione assured us you would not mind."

"Oh, no dears, it's no problem at all." Molly beamed at the two girls, though she was a little taken aback by their silent arrival. Akiko, ever the exuberant one, immediately bounced into the kitchen from behind her sister, beaming happily.

"I'm Akiko!" The chipper tone won the Weasley matriarch's heart in an instant, though she still felt a little unsure over the brooding other. "This is my twin sister, Eriko. Thanks so much for letting us stay here too! I've gotten so used to having someone _other_ than an ice cube around that I'd go mad with loneliness if Hermione weren't around!"

"You survived eighteen years before this, Akiko, I am certain you would survive the holidays as well..." Eriko drawled, but there was something about her tone that had the family chuckling. "I was wondering if we could borrow Hermione for a few hours – she has not been well enough to continue the private training the clan has arranged for her since her arrival in England, and I know she has been worried about it."

"Ever the studious one." Ginny snorted with laughter, but there was a bit of a sadness in her eyes as she watched Hermione walk out the door with the identical women on each side. "...Mum...I feel like we've lost her already."

"Nonsense!" Molly retorted sharply, though Ginny could tell a part of her mother felt the same way, from the way the dishes rattled as she placed the leftovers into the fridge. The twins would be coming in half an hour, and their stomachs were as bottomless as ever, and she wanted to be sure they got a good lunch. They didn't take much time away from their inventing for meals, and ever since that Angelina had broken up with Fred last Christmas, she knew there had been no feminine insistance other than her own to encourage them to take care of themselves. "She's just busy, Ginny. You know how she is – why would you expect that to change just because she's at a different school?"

"What training could they possibly have that has them _outside_, though?" Ginny questioned in confusion, but her mother was too busy to respond. The house was not tidy, and there was no time for depressed wonderings. With a sigh, Ginny headed out to the living room to Floo into Diagon Alley. Harry would be off work in a few hours, and with her mother on a cleaning rampage, the young redhead had no desire to get dragged into it.

Hermione was thrilled to be out and about again, her hands reaching out on either side to clasp the nearest hand of each twin. It was a sign of her improvement that Eriko did not pull her hand away, though she did not exactly return the grasp.

"You did very well with your wandless magic yesterday, Hermione." Eriko said quietly. "I think we can skip the extra meditation – I know you do that on your own every night regardless – and go straight into training your magic."

"No sparring?" Akiko perked up as she asked this, Hermione looking a bit excited by the prospect as well. When she caught the glare from her sister however, her shoulders slumped. "...of course we're sparring. We always spar after we practice our magic..."

"Akiko, you know if we do not, we risk building up dangerous excess magical energy, and no one has found anyone capable of absorbing it since Minerva." Eriko paused at that thought, pulling away to start stretching as she pondered the idea. "...Hermione, you _do_ share eerie similarities with Minerva. Your magic is stronger, and a bit different, but there is something within it that has an echo of your former professor. ...perhaps you share some of her abilities. We should test you for the possibility of your being a magical well."

"...I...suppose I could do that." She blinked a bit, stretching as well, before dropping to sit in front of Eriko, Akiko joining them so they were in a triangle formation. "When would you like to check, Eriko?"

"Not today. It could be dangerous if you have not yet regained magical balance in yourself. Our training today will help you get back to that point if you are not, so tomorrow would be best." So saying, Eriko held her hands out before her, palms facing one another roughly a foot apart, and began to focus her magic within it. Hermione and Akiko mimicked her movement, after Akiko whispered the basic idea of what they were doing.

When a brightly glowing ball had been created in the space between their hands, the white light faded into a gentle blue glow, and continued to change colors until they had quite covered most of the hues and shades of the spectrum. Eriko, still leading them, then began to change the shape.

"...what does this do, exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"It allows you to feel your own magic. The shift and the flow. When you want such a reaction, it feels in such a way. It helps you bind yourself to it more fully." Eriko explained, her body relaxed as they continued to move through various patterns and colors. "...unfortunately, because you are using your magic but not sending it away beyond recall, when we finish it must be reabsorbed – and your body is already replacing what you expend here. That is where a human well of magic comes into play, if one is available. They can store vast amounts of power without ever being damaged by it – as Akiko or I would be."

"That's why Aunt Minnie was holding Eriko after she made her stop attacking Ron yesterday. Because she was startled into stopping, all of her as yet unspent magic that was outside of her body snapped back into it. And what she was doing takes a _lot_ of magic." Akiko murmured, her head cocked to the side as she continued to stare at her own magic, almost sending herself into a trance.

"...what..." Hermione hesitated a moment, before continuing. "...what happens if...you don't burn off the magic?"

"Typically?" Eriko let out a faint sigh. "...you become very ill for a time. Go mad. Or die. Depending on the amount of magic you absorb and the strength of your body."

"...we're sparring after this." Hermione said it so quickly Eriko couldn't help the smirk that jumped to her lips – though she did successfully fight back the laugh that demanded to be heard.

"I thought you'd agree."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hermione and Eriko have interesting by-play once in a while. I'm sorry I didn't bring the catastrophic meeting in yet, but the twins demanded I explain -why- they're always beating on Hermione and each other. Well, Akiko did – Eriko was quite content to be considered mean. Hopefully next chapter will be the meeting. And oh, the plans these lunatic twins have, they've been suggesting all sorts of interesting "first sight" situations...Title is from a Static-X song, and it just made me giggle, because I'm sure Eriko would wear that shirt and ensure she was standing beside her twin all day._


	15. Jibun Kakumei

Hermione twitched slightly as she saw Eriko begin to move, and she started to do the same, though she kept a careful eye on Akiko as well, watching as the other girl moved away as well. In no time, all three girls were circling carefully, each waiting for another to make the first move. As usual, Akiko snapped first, rushing at Hermione.

"It's always me, isn't it?" The statement was made as she sidestepped the other girl and drove a leg into her back, before diving sideways. Shifting air where her face had been just seconds before was enough to confirm that Eriko had planned to take advantage of her distraction.

Akiko was never pleased to find the two girls continuing on even twenty minutes later, long past the point of stabilizing their magic. Today was no exception, but she was tired of backing out and watching them beat on each other – Eriko had a nasty habit of cheating. So, rather than stepping back and letting them have at it, she immediately jumped Eriko from behind the moment the girl assumed she had finished fighting. As she was being flung across the clearing, she heard Eriko let out a snarl when Hermione took initiative and started to attack.

A grin shared between Akiko and the British girl had Eriko on edge the moment she realized what was going on. The two had decided to team up against her, had they? Movements becoming decidedly more feral, she tore across the clearing to distance herself from them, skidded to a halt, and launched herself back at them.

"You are _not_ quick enough to beat me, even together." Eriko chuckled, leaping up and over Akiko's attempted sweep kick to corkscrew over Hermione's head, landing and sweeping a leg around to drop the girl to the ground.

Fred and George Weasley had been minding their own business, just looking for Hermione and her two new friends on orders from their mother. So they might have been plotting to sneak up on them and destroy the girl talk they were certain to interrupt, but they were innocent, really!

Which is why they found themselves witnessing a scene that translated to abject horror on their part, at least at first. Hermione had just gotten punched in the face by a very scary looking asian woman. Their world then exploded, because rather than whipping out her wand and cursing the crazy woman to pieces, Hermione kicked her in the knee, while another Asian girl, the first's mirror in every way imaginable, kneed her in the back and sent her face first into the ground. She then _sat_ on the fallen one, and Hermione followed her lead!

As the two rushed to pull Hermione and the other girl off of the third, they were startled to find that girl already handling matters, throwing herself upwards to send the girls tumbling to the ground. Rather than attacking them, as the Weasley twins expected, they found her rounding on _them _and looking as though she was about to rip their throats out.

"Hermione!" Fred squeaked, leaping behind George and pointing a shaky hand. "Don't let her kill us! Leash the crazy, leash the crazy!"

"Eriko, it's oka-"

"No. Get back, Hermione." George saw the simultaneous face palms, and as Akiko whispered something to Hermione, both girls started laughing. Fred was beginning to whimper from behind him between whispers of suggested products to throw at her. It worried George that all of these things were probably stuffed into the pockets of his twin brother, and they hadn't gotten around to testing compound effects.

"...Mum sent us to tell you it's time for dinner." George managed calmly, his hands outstretched as though he were confronting a rabid animal of some kind. "I'm George, and this is my brother, Fred. You must be one of the Satoshi girls – Eriko, did you say, 'Mione?"

"George," Hermione warned, her eyes wide, "what kind of idiot comes closer to someone growling at them?! Get back you dolt!"

"I'm not entirely sure what you were doing..." George continued, ignoring Hermione and his brother who had begun to twitch violently when left on his own. "...but it's okay now. Come get something to eat."

He was going to die. Hermione and Akiko were both panicing, because Eriko did not know him, and she tended to attack any interlopers she didn't know at this stage. Hermione, admittedly, was even more terrified, because they had pushed Eriko farther into this stage than ever before. Feral Eriko was scary Eriko, even for her, and she knew the girl would never kill her.

"Let's go, huh?" Apparently George was either completely mad – and Hermione had always thought Fred was the completely hopeless one – or he saw something that they did not, as he extended one hand to the girl and offered a calm smile. "No danger here, Miss Satoshi."

"...I should kick you in the face." Eriko muttered, seconds after grasping his hand. George only laughed, turning away to lead her back to the Burrow.

"...Hermione..." Fred questioned, when the bushy-haired girl finally pulled herself out of her state of shock and reached him, Akiko clinging to her free arm. "...what just happened?"

"...We don't know, Fred." Hermione replied, shaking her head. "But she didn't kill him, which was a pleasant surprise."

"She would have killed him?!"

"Well, maybe not. Maimed, perhaps."

"Hermione, who's this?" The blush that darkened Akiko's cheeks as the two looked to her was all Hermione needed to see to have to fight off laughter.

"Fred Weasley, this is Akiko Satoshi. Akiko, this is Fred. Do _not_ take the candy."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I'm back in the US...had to come back after one semester, which seriously broke my heart and spirit for a while. It's still a little broken, but the superglue is setting. Because of that, I haven't been able to bring myself to write. This chapter is probably one of the worst you will get all story (ye gods I hope so) but I had to write it to continue with matters. ...I do not particularly like it, but I am fond of the last line. Here's hoping I can get back into things!_


	16. Caramelldansen

"_Kochanomitai..._Akiko..._doko_?" Eriko stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, groggy and scarcely coherent. Hermione had to hide her smirk as groping hands met the mug she held.

"Not sure. She wasn't in bed? I haven't seen her yet." As narrowed eyes focused on her arched brow and crossed arms, she chuckled. "You realize, had you met anyone else here...you would have neither tea nor information? The Weasleys don't speak Japanese."

"..._zakkennaiyo._" Right eye twitching, Eriko huffed and stalked to the doorway, staring out at the snow with something not unlike shock.

"Screw you too. And yes, it's snowing. Come on, this house isn't big enough for Akiko to hide long." The slam of a door, followed by a noise that had Eriko tensing as though to attack was enough to have Hermione letting out a sigh.

"Akiko..." The singing was muffled, but as she flung open the kitchen door to see Fred laying on the ground crying with the laughter he was refusing to release, she froze in horror. "Fred! You _didn't_!"

"Please. Tell me that is not what I think it is." Eriko began, the tic starting up again in her eye as she stared at her sister.

"Hermione! Hermione you missed it!" Fred sobbed, hand pounding into the floor. "She followed Ron all over Diagon Alley!"

"Why does she look so happy? Akiko! Was this your idea?!" Hermione watched the girl bouncing around the room, singing the lyrics to a song she knew killed Eriko in less than five minutes. It was also practically guaranteed to drive any boy to suicide from lack of masculinity the moment it became publicly known that they were listening to it for any reason.

When Akiko just shot her a crazed grin and shrugged, continuing with her crazed half-bouncing dance all around the sitting room, Hermione shot Fred a death glare.

"What?! We didn't expect her to _remix_ it!" He giggled more, still unable to stand for the random bouts of laughter. "No one _else_ we tested it on deviated from the regular song!"

"She listens to nothing but techno! She barely knows that song _exists_ except in that the moment Eriko hears it radios explode!"

"Akiko. Hold. Still." Eriko hissed, stomping on Fred rather unnecessarily as she stalked towards her sister, leaving him wheezing in pain instead of laughter. To Hermione's horror, all the fury directed Akiko's way made her remix become even more rapid and bouncy, the girl almost maniacal in her obvious joy over Eriko's suffering. "I will make it quick. I promise. Just...one quick hit, you will be unconcious, and when you wake it will all be better. Just hold still!"

"It won't...leave..." Fred struggled to breathe, curled into the fetal position for fear next time the stomp not be towards his stomach. "...system...for twelve hours...still...got nine...t'go."

"...Leave her system?" Hermione's eyes widened in horror, turning to face Akiko. The girl was still gleefully evading her sister even as she continued her remix of Hanson's Mmmbop. Not only was it like someone had taken the sheet music and tossed it in a blender, but the tone she had taken was nothing if not reminiscent of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Oh yeah! In an mmmbop they're gone~!" Akiko squealed, darting over the couch and away before her sister could quite catch her. "In an mmmbop they're not theeeereee, and you're startin' t'lose your hair, but y'don't care, yeah-i-yeah~!"

"Akiko!" Hermione snapped, hands on her hips as she watched the girl bounce around not unlike a squirrel on a bag of pixie stix. "What did I tell you about the candy?!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_I couldn't resist. This was written whilst listening to Caramelldansen, but due to reality issues (Carmelldansen didn't even exist until 2000, and it's Christmas-time 1998 here) I couldn't use that...but Akiko is a whole new brand of special. I'm laughing like an idiot at the moment, though whether that's because of Akiko being insane and possibly dead or because I'm free all day tomorrow and want to get the spazzy fun out of the way before I settle down to slave away through a storm (yay weather!) when I wake up...well, you decide. Ja ne~!!!_


	17. Fragrance

To Hermione's surprise, she found herself basically on her own through the break, but for sparring sessions and, when Eriko remembered, excercises to increase Hermione's sense of her magic as an evolving thing within her. Now unable to sleep the night before their return to Japan, Hermione was surprised to come downstairs to find herself witnessing something she wasn't sure she was meant to.

"Tea?"

"Go away, George." The fact that Eriko had not yet sensed her was dumb luck, and Hermione quickly threw up shields to hide herself in the darkened stairwell, only able to see the vague outlines of the two, Eriko's contrasting sharply with the moonlight shining through the window she stood beside.

"What's wrong?" Hermione tensed in worry as he moved towards the obviously dangerous woman in the room, a steaming mug of tea held in one hand, while the other moved to her shoulder. "...It's your favorite..."

"I told you to go away!" The hiss was followed by a surge of magic that shattered the mug. The sharp intake of breath told Hermione the boiling liquid had probably hit George, but he did not react otherwise, letting the handle drop to the ground with the rest of the mug. "Get out of here you ginger ape!"

"Eriko...talk to me." This was a side of George she had vaguely glimpsed the day he met Eriko, but never so fully as now. His hands resting on Eriko's shoulders, the shadowed figures melded together, his head bending even as his hands slid to allow him to wrap his arms around the slight figure. "What's gotten into you...?"

"Stop it!" Hermione recoiled at the raw pain that drove her friend's voice to crack ever so slightly, and heard the thump of a fist hitting flesh. Her eyes widened, not at the fact that Eriko had hit him, but at the realization that it had not been hard enough to make him move or even let go. In fact, from the way he moved, it was as though it had only driven him to hold her more tightly. "I cannot take this, damn you!"

_What on earth is going on? George is the least touchy-feely person I know..._ Hermione bit her lip in confusion, shaking her head slightly. _And it can't be that they're together, all Eriko has done since she met him is threaten and push him away..._

"Tell me...let me hear your worries and fears..." George whispered. From the angle she was in, she could see that his head had lifted to allow him to look out the window, while the asian woman clung to his chest, shaking miserably. "You can talk to me, Eriko...you don't always have to be the strong, cold one..."

"You do not understand..."

"Then teach me."

"I am a bad person." Eriko's voice was shaky, broken by silence that Hermione suddenly knew were her substitution for sobs. "I am a Satoshi. I am the heir, we all know it. ...so, I must do many things. Terrible things. There is blood on my hands that can never be washed away."

"Tell me about these sins you have committed, then." His voice was so gentle, Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a little gasp as tears filled her eyes. She had never known any of this, never known Eriko as anything but the cold, aloof individual who could play happy like no one she had ever seen. "Share your troubles...I'm here for you."

"I cannot." Through tears, Hermione could see Eriko starting to pull away, stopped at arm's length by George's refusal to let her go. "It is something I have to bear on my own. It is my duty...it is my honour... Besides, it is not as though I will see you again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The sheer panic in George's voice screamed there was something more between them, and he forced the woman back to his chest as though doing so would keep her there forever. "You'll be back in the summer, with Hermione. Akiko was talking about it with Fred. She won't stay in Japan over the summer, so you'll come back with her."

"George, this...it hurts me. I cannot continue this way." Eriko's arms wrapped around the man holding her, hands lifting to his shoulder blades, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt. "I cannot. It is weakness, and I am not permitted to be weak. I will not return...you must understand..."

"You don't always have to be the strong one..."

Hermione flinched, turning away to creep back up to Percy's old room, flinging herself into the bed and quickly throwing up a silencing spell as the tears emerged. She had no idea Eriko even had a heart to feel things like this; the other woman had always acted as though her heart was focused solely on her duty to the clan.

"I'm here for you too, you know." The young woman whispered to herself, huddling under the quilts and trying not to cry any harder. "Don't you get it, Eriko? ...you aren't alone anymore...I'm here for you, too... Why can't you see it...?"

_**Author's Note:**_

…_::Wipes tear.:: Alright, that was a little more emotionally charged than I had intended. Two chapters. One night. So, if anyone is still reading; should I cover the spring semester in detail, with three or so chapters, gloss over it in one, or skip straight to the summer break? Let me know~!_


	18. Mellan Oss Tvaa

"He's gone..." Hermione murmured, glancing a few times over the assembled students in the courtyard of Mahoutsukai. "You were right, I suppose."

"_Of course I was. I am always right. You need to learn this, child."_ Akiko snickered slightly at the scolding tone in Hana's response, before looking worriedly to her twin sister, who stood slightly in front of them.

"Eriko? Are you okay?"

"Of course she's not." Hermione's voice was almost silent, her arms crossed as she frowned at her friend. "She's worn nothing but traditional kimono ever since we got back a month ago. Beating us bloody has become even more frequent, which means she's stressed. And she wakes up in the night crying."

"I was not crying!" Eriko hissed, glancing back to them with furiously narrowed eyes. "Keep your suspicious to yourself, Hermione. You know nothing."

"Did something happen back in England?"

"Be silent, Akiko. This is not any of your business, either." The two girls stared after the furious woman as she glided away, before looking to one another over Hana's head.

"She's lost it." Hana shook her head as the two walked away to class, leaving her to return to the compound to prepare the evening meal. It was during this walk that she found herself slightly uneasy, a feeling she was not very familiar with.

"_Who are you? Show yourself." _It was not as though she was defenseless, but it was never a comforting thing to know one was being followed. _"Well? It's not as though I can see you to report you."_

"I smell her on you. I have for the past month." Souichiro's voice had Hana relaxing and shaking her head in irritation, starting on her way once again. "Hana, I know you saw her recently. Where is she? How is she?"

"_She is in the same place she went to when she left here. She is old now...weary. But very much the same woman she once was. You never confronted me when I visited her before."_

"Before? I never smelled her scent on you before." Souichiro was walking along beside her, scowling a bit. "What do you mean you visited her before?"

"_Souichiro, the girls know her as their aunt..."_ Hana sighed softly, reaching her hand out to grasp his. _"If you are going to pester me, you are also going to lead me through the shortcut to the compound. I don't have time for you otherwise."_

"Why hasn't she returned, Hana?" Souichiro questioned softly, as he lead her over more treacherous grounds than her rope would take her. "Has she married? Moved on? ...does she have children...?"

"_She has a school full of children, but she lives alone, and will probably die alone. Unlike some, Minerva is the kind to love only once, and so strongly it never fades...Why don't you go to her, Souichiro?"_

"You know I can't leave here..." Souichiro whispered, as the two reached the back gardens of the Satoshi compound. "I must be kept under watch of the clan elder at all times..."

"_You should tell her. She would come to you if she knew. As it is, Souichiro, she believes you no longer love her. That she is much too old for you..."_

"Age means nothing to my kind...she would join me in that...she knows that!"

"_She thought so – but you never come. And she does not know that you truly cannot...She believes that it is an excuse."_

"I can't tell her, Hana."

"_Then you should go back to hiding your miserable face. I assure you, I will continue to intervene with any child you attempt to replace her with. Die alone, as you have cursed her to do. Suffer, and die in sorrow. You will never outlive me..."_ The sheer anger coming from the small body took Souichiro aback, and as she slammed the gate shut, he found himself unable to follow.

Hana had the nerve to seal the compound to his entry. Snorting to himself, he turned and stalked away, trying to forget the emotion in that mental voice as she accused him of causing Minerva pain. Hardly – she was the one who left, wasn't she?

As the snake slid deeper into the mountain caverns to coil at the heart of the mountain itself, he nodded to himself. She brought it on herself, and him besides. He would sleep. Sleep until the pain went away – until they were all gone, even Hana. He was one of the last youkai, and none being born or even created, he saw no reason to continue to trouble the world with his activity.

It would be wonderful to sleep again...

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, I'm not entirely sure how this turned into so much Souichiro, and I'm really, really saddened by how it ended up. Regardless, while the snake naps, things will hopefully turn back to the girls and off of the adults (this was never intended to happen). Til next time~!_


	19. Kimi ni Aitakute

Hermione frowned as she watched the form trembling in the bed on the other side of the room, silently sobbing into a pillow clutched to her chest so tightly she was surprised it hadn't exploded. Eriko had done this every night for the past two months, but this was the worst it had ever been. The room was visibly darker, as though spitting in the face of the bright moon lighting up the outdoors for daring to intrude upon such deep sorrow.

The blanket had slid from the bed at some point, and Hermione was debating the wisdom of getting up to put the blanket back on Eriko. She was certain from the stillness of the girl on her other side that Akiko was awake as well, probably near tears herself from echoed pain. It was hard on them both, watching Eriko close down completely; Hermione had thought the girl had been distant before. Now, if they got a good morning and a good night, they counted themselves lucky.

"She's always with Grandfather." Akiko had mentioned that evening, when the two were left to practice alone. "Probably preparing to take his place in the future. But that will be years...I don't understand why she stays away from us...and she just walked away when I tried to tell her about the letter I got from Fred today..."

Hermione had her suspicions, but she knew Eriko would not be pleased if they were shared, even with Akiko. Especially with Akiko, to be honest. The two were close, but it was almost as though neither of them could quite find a middle ground emotionally. They were always opposing one another in that, and always in extremes.

As the crying girl began to shiver even more, Hermione sighed and slid out of bed, picking up Eriko's blanket and putting it over the girl as gently as possible.

"_George ga koishiiyo._" The broken voice was enough to have Hermione pausing before turning completely away, finally lowering herself to sit on the bed, startled as Eriko grasped her hand and turned towards her. "_Kokoro ga itai._"

"_Sou desu ka._" Hermione managed, her voice soft. "_Shirinakatta..._"

"Of course you did not know." Eriko murmured, her hand tensing around Hermione's.

"I suspected, but...I know how much you hate it when we speculate on what's going on in your head...much less your heart." Hermione murmured, sighing and settling in for a sleepless night. "Why didn't you tell him? Write to him?"

"I cannot encourage this, Hermione." She replied, the tears starting again. "I am to be the next clan head. I cannot marry a foreigner...I cannot leave the country, and it would kill him to be so far from his family..."

"You have years before you take your grandfather's place, Eriko." Hermione retorted, shaking her head slightly. "Fact aside, I'm pretty sure the clan would survive with you not being in the country at all times. It's not as though you can't travel here almost instantly with magic... So what's the real reason?"

"I cannot tell you. Akiko does not even know the truth of these things." The shock Hermione felt had Eriko shrugging a bit. "There are things that I must do to fulfill my place in the clan that I cannot share even with my twin."

"He cares about you, you know."

"What?"

"George. He's just as broken up about all this as you are...according to my letters from Harry, and Akiko's from Fred, George has been moping about ever since we left. Quiet and really doesn't care about the shop...Molly's getting worried."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_Bakane_." Hermione muttered, smiling and shaking her head. "He obviously misses you as much as you miss him, Eriko. Write to him."

"No." The abject terror in the girl's voice took Hermione aback, leaving her frowning slightly.

"...Eriko...what happened?"

"No. I will not discuss it. I cannot discuss it." Eriko replied, but she was shaking. "...not...not with anyone. I cannot."

"Alright." Hermione moved to get up, giving Eriko's hand one last squeeze. "...we're all here for you, you know. Akiko especially...and me. You aren't alone."

"_Oyasumi_." Eriko whispered, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders.

"...I'm telling George to write you."

"I will hate you for that when I get the letter."

"I know. But you'll love me as soon as you read it."

"...maybe." The moonlight was now shining directly through the window and onto Eriko's face, allowing Hermione to see the little smile on her lips as the girl let herself drift to sleep. This past of which Akiko did not even know and Eriko refused to speak worried her, but Hermione knew that eventually, Eriko would talk to them. And if not to them, maybe George would get it out of her.

"I'm here when you need me." Hermione whispered one last time, before rolling over and settling in to sleep herself.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Woo. Another chapter done. Unfortunately, I don't think I can write much more tonight. A little sad myself, and rather emotionally drained. For those who do not know, George ga koishiiyo means "I miss George", koishiiyo implying that there is a romantic undertone to the longing. Kokoro ga itai is "My heart hurts.". Sou desu ka translates roughly to "I see..." or "Is that so...?" and shiranakatta is "I did not know." Baka ne is pretty obvious, but in the tone stated translates less to "idiot" and more to "silly". I will try to write more tomorrow if I can. It helped me distract myself from the distance between myself and someone I'm growing a little bit attached to. (Enough to cry koishiiyo myself, actually. Augh, stupid emotions.) Regardless! I hope you've enjoyed these past two chapters! Ja matta ne~! (*^__^)_


	20. Pilgrim Snow

"Hermione." The voice didn't register, and Hermione continued frantically flipping through the pages of a book, studying as though her life depended on it. "Hermione? ...Hermione!"

"Augh!" The book flew out of her hands as the voice shouted, Hermione herself tipping backwards with her chair to crash into the floor, sending the piles of books on the table tumbling down after her with no more than a tap of foot to the underside of the table. "What? What? I was studying, I don't have time!"

"...Hermione...exams were over yesterday." Akiko told her, peering down at the mess of a girl and the books that surrounded her. "...Remember? Today we're going to see grandfather!"

"Not like that she is not." Eriko commented, laughing. The letters from George had been coming daily after the first week, and Eriko had gradually becoming more normal, closer to that elusive emotional middle ground with Akiko. Hermione suspected that there was something more that they were not being shown, but without evidence of trouble, she could not act.

"I want to be prepared, that's all. What if your grandfather wants to test me or something? It is the end of the first year..."

"You still have two weeks of intense training with the clan, Hermione. I highly doubt Grandfather will attack you or quiz you yet." Akiko commented, both twins helping her put the books in their places and straighten up the library. "Besides, we have to get ready, so let's go!"

"Get ready?" Hermione looked confused, but trailed along after the two as they rushed into a tatami room. Hana was there waiting, standing between two kimono that had been carefully displayed on ornate stands. Both were almost insanely ornate, and Hermione was left to watch as Eriko shooed Hana towards her.

"Hana will help you dress, while I take care of Akiko." Confused by the woman's statement, Hermione did not get a chance to protest Hana's help; to be honest, the complication of putting on such intricate garments kept her silent throughout the process. The first layer to go on was a simple white _nagajuban_, followed by a gentle lavender hued _hiyoku_ that had darker purple veining not unlike the veins of marble. Hermione hissed slightly with the tight wrap of the _nagajuban_, and found herself taking a deep breath and holding it as the _hiyoku_ tightened around her. This was followed by a second _hiyoku_ of gold that had a wider neckline, outlining the first _hiyoku_. She kept her breath held as it was bound, and had to fight a groan as the _furisode_ itself was finally wrapped around her and fastened in place.

The obi that came next, along with all the trappings; first a goldenrod yellow, then a thin gauzy strip of green, then a wide gold that covered all of the yellow but for a half-inch at the top. A rope of violet was wound around her waist, and a lower sash of the same color bearing a flower design was bound about the lower part of the obi. Hana was busy behind her for some time, and Hermione could feel the weight of the bow by the time the little one had finished. Finally permitted to look, she was taken aback by the change. All that showed of the gold _hiyoku_ was a centimeter wide strip, before it gave way to the rich green outermost layer. The green was broken only by a wash of flowers down the left shoulder panel, along the base of the skirt, and on both sleeves, full length and swaying gently as she turned to see the obi. The knot of the obi was one she had been taught, called _tateya musubi_, and it suited the kimono well.

As she knelt to allow Hana to pin up her hair, she noticed that Akiko had already finished dressing and her hair was already pinned into place. The girl was now helping Eriko to dress; it was a difficult process, made no easier by the kimono Akiko wore. A bright and vibrant red awash with gold, yellow, and black designs on skirt and sleeves, it was held by a black obi bearing gold and red design, a blue lining beneath, and a rope of teal and yellow. She also had two _hiyoku_, one of a lighter gold than Hermione's, and showing just as little, while the most visible nearly perfectly matched the obi itself.

Eriko's kimono was the most staid, a dark black accented on sleeves and shoulder and skirt by branches with leaves of subdued orange, yellow, and green. The very lowest hem of the kimono skirt was adorned with fans of red, yellow, and violet. The upper _hiyoku _was a red nearly dark enough to be maroon, and showed no more than that of her sister and Hermione. The lower was a vibrant purple of a similar design to Hermione's lowest sash. The under layer of the obi was a gentle yellow that shaded to green towards her sides, and was hidden by an obi of pale bronze scattered with flowers. A rope of black wrapped around the middle, and in the center was a red object that reminded Hermione of nothing so much as a belt buckle. Her obi was tied into the _nijuudaiko musubi_, and she held herself well.

All three women, now stepping down into the _genkan_, wore white _tabi_ that caused the straps of their white plastic _zouri_ to disappear against their feet. In a single file line, Eriko led the other two down to the waiting car. The driver immediately got out to open the door, and the girls slid in, Hermione fighting the urge to bounce her knee nervously, knowing that this was not something one did in such clothing.

She had no notion of where they were going, but an hour later she was getting impatient to get there, whatever came of the arrival.

_**Author's Note:**_

_So. Tired...You have no idea. Alright, here's pics. I took them myself while at a kimono show in Kyoto! Aren't they awesome? Til next time!_

_http : / / s274 . photobucket . com / albums / jj280 / eiennoyuugure / Satoshi%20Trilogy /_

_It's the link to the album. Copy it, paste it into your address bar, then remove the spaces. Apparently disapproves of links. -.- But they're PRETTY dangit._

_Enjoy~!_


	21. Serenato

Hermione was annoyed. No, annoyed was an understatement – she was _seething_. It had been nearly two hours by this point, and every time she started to nod off, she felt something prick her in the side. She knew for a fact Hana would never allow anything sharp to remain in her clothing, so that left only one reason for this.

Eriko.

It was always Eriko. As her eyes narrowed on the girl, she got a smile in return, and another pinprick. The car slowed, and stopped, before Hermione could even begin to tear into Eriko. This only increased the frustration that was rapidly mounting. She was beginning to suspect that, contrary to Akiko's reassurances, this was a test. Judging by the way Eriko was watching her like a hawk, she was very afraid that it was a very, very important one, at that.

It was late, it was dark, and there were only a few flickering lamps to give Hermione any hint of her surroundings. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd swear they'd gone back in time from the ones standing to meet them, to the lamps that had been placed just close enough to keep the way lit, but distant enough to provide atmospheric shadowing.

Shadows were all well and good in novels and suchlike, but Hermione had absolutely no desire to deal with it in her own life. As the twins placed themselves to either side of her, rather like bookends, Hermione watched a very pale, very formally dressed man step forward from the group of five men on the path. He was the only one, she noticed, not wearing any sort of armor. Even in the shadows, Hermione recognized that armor as something not unlike what Souichiro had worn to the end of the year ceremonies at the school.

_Youkai_, she realized, noticing the way they moved to place themselves in such a manner as to corner a box around the three girls. The man before her was still studying her, and it was giving her more chills than she knew what to do with.

"Follow me." His lips had barely moved, and there was just the slightest twist of a smile in his eyes, but the way he languidly turned to lead them – the way the _youkai_ guards immediately began to move as well, thereby forcing them forward – did only one thing for Hermione. Discomfort skipped worry and shot straight to paranoia.

Her wand was back at the compound; she had absolutely no weapons on her. Hermione didn't dare let her gaze stray from the figure in front of her, suspecting this was part of the test, but she did have decent peripheral vision.

She saw nothing but shadows, the light pollution of a city overhead, and the occasional hint of a building in the background. It was some ten minutes walking, though that walking was very slow, very deliberate, and very nearly processional, before what had at first seemed a building now, upon reaching it, proved to be a very large, very elaborate gateway.

Hermione felt her blood freeze in her veins. She knew that gate. She knew where she was, and at this time of night it was not a comforting feeling to know you were walking through the Kyoto Imperial Palace Park, stopping before Kenrei-mon. It was more disconcerting, as she knew there was only one entrance the Imperial Household Agency used for tours.

Hint: It wasn't this one.

However, the fence that generally barred the path had been opened, and as they ascended the steps, the gates were opened and Hermione was nearly blinded by the change in lighting. There was no chance of shadow now, though the lamps were still old-fashioned ones, and they were very much not electric – there were just so _many_ of them.

Much to her chagrin, Hermione had to resort to dropping into a semi-meditative state to avoid gawking like a first year at Hogwarts. Every few feet there were armored men standing guard – not in distinctive _youkai_ armor, but that made them no less intimidating. The intimidation factor (along with Hermione's paranoia) escalated as they did not turn – they were heading directly towards Jomei-mon – the gate that would lead to the more official palace building, the Shishinden. That the doors were opened as they approached, and they stopped only upon reaching the very center of the courtyard – the _dantei_, Hermione corrected herself mentally – did not ease her mind in the least.

"Welcome, children." Mamoru Satoshi was not what one expected from a grandfather; he could certainly pull it off if he ever relaxed, but that was just the problem. His face was always very impassive, more impartial than the statues of Justice Hermione grew up studying as a curious child. He stood waiting, and after bowing to the man who had lead them to this point, he moved forward to inspect the three girls before him.

"Grandfather." Eriko murmured slightly, bowing deep; Hermione and Akiko had already dropped into equally low positions. "You give us great honor with your presence."

"Hmph. We shall see how you repay that honor, my children. Hermione, from here you must part from Eriko and Akiko." His voice was not unkind – but then, it was not much of anything. It was quiet, certainly, and very respectful, as well as inspiring equal respect, but it was distinctly lacking in the softer notes. "Follow me; when I stop, you are to continue alone. Remember to be respectful. Do not show fear, but don't be arrogant."

Don't show fear? Hermione was certain the entire park could hear her thudding heartbeats, if not the entirety of Kyoto. She was comforted by Mamoru's presence, but when he froze just inside the door and turned his back to the rooms ahead, it took everything in her to move smoothly forward into the room.

When her eyes fell upon the curtains shielding the emperor from view, she did the only thing she could think of. Not suddenly, and doing as much as she could to retain every ounce of grace she possessed, Hermione knelt, placed her palms to the floor, and reverently put her forehead to the backs of her fingertips.

Whatever anyone said about this man, and regardless of her intense research revealing him to be kindly, particularly in appearance, was terribly, terribly wrong. Perhaps it was the setting, the build up and the fact that despite the curtains she could see the outline of his figure in full traditional regalia, but the sense of power, of _other_, had Hermione's skin tingling.

"I am not worthy of the honor you bestow." Hermione managed to whisper. "What may I do to serve you, Tennō Heika?"

"It has come to my attention that there are those seeking to make you a part of a particularly prominent clan in my nation." The man's voice was _not_ at _all_ what she had heard before, and she had heard his New Year's address, thanks in large part to the Satoshi family. Then, it had been strong, but filled with kindness. "What do you have to say of this matter?"

"I fear that I am not acceptable." This was not what Hermione intended to say. Something told her she would find herself pouring her secrets to this man and she intensely suspected the truth of Imperial history had been greatly distorted, if this was the power they held. "I do not seek to give up my own nation, but find myself longing to serve the Satoshi clan as a member rather than an outsider. I know this is impossible, and so I do not seek adoption into the clan."

"There are Satoshi that are not Japanese citizens." The man murmured thoughtfully, and she knew she was being inspected very, very closely at that moment. "All of them, of course, were born Satoshi… Hermione Granger, I have heard _many_ things about you."

She did not interrupt, though her brain immediately went into panic mode, and began racing through possible outcomes of this event so quickly she suddenly found herself feeling as though it had run into a brick wall as it stopped dead shortly after.

"You have comported yourself admirably in all situations; you have shown neither disdain nor fear towards some of my more unique subjects. In all ways you have served me as any other member of the Satoshi clan – given your potential, I expect much from you." He paused, and there was a very tangible feeling of deliberation in the air for some moments before he spoke again. "Do you want to be a Satoshi? Truly a Satoshi? It is not a choice to be made lightly; there is no turning back. You will become as Mamoru's granddaughter, a sister to the two already in existence. It will change you… It will change you greatly."

"I seek only to serve, Tennō Heika. I will do so to the utmost of my ability in whatever place I am put." She whispered, trying not to let the tears that had welled up fall. "I cannot, however, deny that I long to be one of them. Though I have been treated from the very beginning as a sister, I want to _be_ Eriko and Akiko's sister. I have no other wish that is stronger."

"I can grant that wish…" The emperor shifted slightly. "You may feel a great deal of discomfort, and the weakness will…linger a while. Are you certain?"

"I wish to live, and die, a Satoshi. Even if it is not granted to me now, in my mind – in my heart – I will be a Satoshi as best I am able."

"Truly an inspiring answer. Look at me." Hermione slowly straightened at the command, careful to do so as was proper, and as her gaze fell upon the outline, she felt her heart stop. What sat behind that curtain, she had no doubt, was in fact a simple, ordinary human being that happened, by luck of birth, to be in a position of great power. It was not, however, the only thing present – and regardless of the normalcy she was certain was this man's daily claim, he was at this moment something other. Something more. The power she felt had increased, and she suddenly felt as though it was a great pressure rushing in on her from all directions.

When the pain hit, it was like pinpricks in her bloodstream, every drop at once. She was blind, she was deaf, and much to her surprise she was completely silent as she straightened fully, arched her spine, and then collapsed backwards to the floor when the pain finally, blessedly, stopped.

"I am proud of you." The words were faint, drifting in the haze so slightly she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't imagined them. When she finally managed to gather herself and rise to a kneel, the shadow was gone. Haltingly, her body full of tremors she couldn't control, she backed out of the room without looking at the screen again.

As soon as she exited the building, Mamoru began to lead her back to the twins. Her steps were still slow, and she could barely hold herself upright properly. No one made any move to help her. The guards were again around them, and their guide was now ahead of the twins, who were just ahead of Mamoru.

She was certain the trip back to their vehicle was going to kill her; it was eternal. It was grueling. By the time they finally reached the vehicle and she slid into the seat after Akiko, she wanted to cry. It was not surprising to her that she simply could not, and as Eriko closed the door and she was again bookended by the twins, she felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably, far worse than she had before. Mamoru, now safely settled in the front passenger seat, merely nodded to signal the driver to return them home.

No one spoke. Hermione found herself drifting out of focus, though she sat rigidly in position for fear of Eriko's retribution, for the entirety of the ride back to the Satoshi compound.

She had no memory of getting out of the vehicle, or of changing and making her way to bed. In fact, she didn't realize it had happened until she was quite suddenly aware that she was staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, and the quiet, sleeping breaths of Eriko and Akiko filled the room.

If she was entirely honest with herself, she had absolutely no idea of what had just happened to her. There was also a great deal of wonder left; had any of these things really just happened?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, I'm a terrible, terrible person and an awful updater. HOWEVER, this was a scene I was terrified to write. I have no idea how one would actually address the Emperor in a situation like this. I just kind of went with what came to mind._

_There is in fact only one IHA accepted entry into the Kyoto Imperial Palace. In fact, the Imperial family doesn't actually use this palace any longer, in any sense. I decided that would make it perfect for the Emperor to use in the dark of night for less than mundane matters._

_Yes. He is, in this particular scene, a kami. No, I do not hold that he is one always, thus the very overwhelming emphasis of Hermione's mind being blown, as the Emperor is nothing like the man she researched. That just stands to reason, as day to day the Emperor is simply a normal man – until he's being The Emperor as of old._

_I now have a splitting headache. This particular chapter title is from Kalafina; I felt it suited the eerie feeling this chapter gave me while writing it._

_Hope you enjoyed, and here's to hoping I can finish this dang thing and get started on what everyone really wants to see – the sequel to Moonlight Sonata._


	22. Kioku

Despite the trip to Kyoto, and all the implications of what had happened, Hermione found herself thinking little of it. The twins didn't even have the time to question her on what had happened that night, as the very next day the clan descended and training began. Eriko had done her best to keep them prepared for this event, but no matter how intense their practice sessions through the year, school provided a great deal of breathing space that was not available during this two week period.

Though there were no others of an age to the three girls in the main clan – for reasons Hermione did not understand, no one had had children in the previous generation excepting Akiko and Eriko's parents – there were branch families that sent their children to train during this two-week period, so they were not alone.

The day started at five in the morning, when they were woken up and sent to run for an hour. After this, they were permitted a quick breakfast, then sent to practice magic – for Hermione, this meant private lessons with Mamoru for the rest of the morning. These lessons were quite likely the hardest she'd ever experienced; after training her to use wandless magic at will over the previous semester – rather than at times of high emotional strain – it was time to begin to teach her to control it in larger and larger quantities. After the event where they were interrupted in the middle of training on the second day, Hermione cutting off a very large flow of magic with no detrimental reactions from her body, they discovered she was, in fact, a magical well.

That was when things got really tough. Her afternoons were then spent, rather than continuing her wandless magic practices, learning to draw magic into herself instead of letting a spell work on her. When she questioned McGonagall's inability to prevent an attack on her person in Hermione's fifth year, she discovered that it only worked if one was in a state of meditation. This was interesting news, and made her once again grateful to Severus Snape.

Evenings were spent sparring; Hermione was pleased to find that she was ranked second in the competitions they held each evening, right after Eriko. Akiko, with some others, did not join in the competitions, though they did practice on dummies. This allowed them to be on hand as healers, without risking injury themselves.

The two weeks left them all drained nearly dry of energy, and when the branch clan children had left on the last evening, Hermione was surprised to find Eriko in their room being dressed in the kimono she had worn to Kyoto.

"Eriko? Is something happening?"

"Clan meeting." The girl muttered, looking slightly displeased. "We can't officially adopt you until the entire clan approves, and Grandfather says there have been some mutterings of displeasure on the subject."

"What?" Hermione was a bit taken aback by this news – they'd already seen the emperor, and from the things Mamoru said, she suspected the man knew what the emperor had done and approved. "What will happen if they say no?"

"You will be moved out of this compound into the dorms or an apartment." Eriko responded, and as she sensed the other girl freeze, she gave a small sneer at the mirror, continuing. "Of course, Akiko and I will be joining you regardless of what those fools decide to do. They may not claim you, but _we_ know you are family."

"Will...you be safe?" Hermione questioned, before mentally slapping herself for the insecure tone her voice took. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Hermione. And yes. I will be fine." As the obi was tied firmly, she stepped down into her slippers, turning to look at her friend. _No. My sister... If nothing else, she has earned the right to have me admit it to myself._ "Unlike the kimono you and Akiko wear, my own is modified to reflect my position."

"As heir?"

"No dear." Eriko actually chuckled at that, before suddenly flicking her hands from palm up to palm down position, fists closed. The sleeves wrapped around her forearms and froze in place, even as she let her hands drop. "Triggered sticking charm. And let us just say the skirt of my kimono has a trigger as well."

"That's brilliant..." Hermione frowned, puzzled by Eriko's failure to explain what position it was. "But if not as heir, then...?"

"I suppose that isn't entirely true. My position _is_ because I am the heir – but it is one of many that I could have had." There was a pause as she very carefully released her sleeves and began to walk past. "Hermione, there are things I feel I should not talk about to anyone. They are also things I am not permitted to discuss outside the clan."

Akiko was waiting near the door, though she was not dressed in the extravagant kimono from before. This one was very simple, very plain in comparison to her sister. She was frowning at the reminder that there were things her twin kept from her, but trying not to look very downhearted. Eriko, of course, had no compunctions about waiting for others, and was already at the main door, while her sister was stepping into the entry into her shoes.

"I know how to read the clan elders." Her voice was much quieter, but her eyes were sharp, locked with Hermione's own. "They are going to insist that you prove yourself, at great danger to your health. If Akiko does not interfere, and you pass their test, Hermione... I will tell you both everything."

Hana watched as the door closed, followed shortly after by Hermione sliding down the wall she leaned against. When she hit the floor, Hana knew she needed to interfere in some way.

"_They will be fine."_ She assured her newest charge, stepping forward to place a hand on her head. As the girl twisted to fling her arms around her, pressing her face into her chest, Hana was struck again by the sheer openness of the girl. That shock left her a bit delayed in reacting to the fact that Hermione had begun to sob. _"Child... Child what is wrong?"_

"Hana, what if I fail?" The sobs had left her breathless, and this came out as a desperate plea for the truth.

"_If you fail, I doubt you will be in any way able to worry about the outcome." _Hana attempted, rather valiantly, to evade the brutality of the truth. Hermione was having none of it, and pulled back to grasp Hana's shoulders, shaking her gently. _"Hermione, if you fail, you will be dead."_


	23. M01

Akiko hated clan meetings more than anything else in her world. There was nothing comfortable about having a room full of people that were of your parents and grandparents' generations looking at you like you were scum. She supposed it was better than how they looked at Eriko. Eriko had earned her place, somehow, with the elders. It wasn't an automatic permission that came with being the heir, and that she had earned it by the time she was fifteen had the looks turned on her filled with fear. Akiko knew what they said about them when they thought no one was listening – there was something _wrong_ with the twins, but no one would ever say just what it was. It was something that all of the adults knew, and so never needed to repeat.

It infuriated her that she could only ever catch whispers, but it did confirm one thing for certain. She was never meant to exist. She should not have been born. For years, it had hurt her – now, however, it was just one of the many things that drove her to be better. Unlike her twin, however, Akiko didn't want to prove herself through fighting – she was a healer, and she was good at it.

Besides... She'd lost her temper once. It was a thing she swore she would never allow to happen again.

"Satoshi Eriko, you stand before us insisting that we allow a _foreigner_ into our family lines! Our _sacred_ family!" Akiko's head snapped up. She had not realized her sister had even spoken.

The elders sat in a semicircle on a raised dais, facing each other, as well as the rest of the clan below. Eriko was the focus of the group now; many looked shocked, while the few who were refusing to allow Hermione to join the family were furious.

"You are a child who knows nothing of the world!" One of these snapped, only to find themselves actually flinching as Eriko's gaze focused on them, and her sneer – something Akiko never experienced, but often saw turned on others – grew still more.

"Am I?" Two words had the entire meeting hall falling to utter silence around her, allowing her near-whisper to ring out with the force of a shout. "That is not what you said when I earned my place among you. In fact, as I recall, it was you who groveled before me in gratitude for my actions... But that is neither here nor there. While it is true that if we bring this to vote, you can prevent her from becoming family... I have no intention to give you that option."

"And just how do you intend to get around us?" Another, not under the full force of her gaze, managed to drawl. He was the youngest of the elders, barring Eriko herself, and seemed to find it a personal insult that she had even become one. "After all, we _must_ vote to adopt or deny the child."

Akiko froze, remembering something that Eriko had briefly mentioned in passing to Hermione.

"_What would you do to earn your place as a Satoshi?" Eriko had asked quietly, as they soaked in the hot spring. It seemed innocent enough, but it was something that brought both Hermione and Akiko to focus on the question._

"_Anything, Eriko." Hermione whispered. "I would do whatever it took."_

"_What if it could kill you?"_

"_Then I would just have to succeed, wouldn't I?"_

At that moment, Eriko's eyes fell on her, and the smallest nod was sent her direction. Akiko knew that if she suggested it, the elders would be bound by the magic of the clan to obey the old forms. Akiko hated this – she hated knowing that this would, in part, be her fault – but she also knew that if she did nothing, Hermione would never become a Satoshi.

"Elders!" Akiko found herself on her feet and speaking as soon as she finished the thought. She refused to bow, as was her right during this challenge, and it took a great deal of focus not to tremble before the combined gazes of the leaders of her clan. "If it is so difficult for you to decide, perhaps then we should let the _kami_ make the choice. I humbly request that the potential Satoshi be tested."

All eyes, now, were on her. She folded her hands calmly over her stomach and nodded slightly to her grandfather, who looked both surprised that this was coming from her, and pleased that she had actually done so. Akiko knew, however, that there was a great deal of fear hidden behind those surface thoughts. As the one who was sponsoring Hermione, it would draw her in, as well.

"I call for Granger Hermione to be given the right to be judged by the gods. I hereby assert that she is worthy to join our clan!" Akiko called. Seeing that Eriko's opponents were preparing to interrupt, she finished the ritual words. "Should she fail, our lives and magic will be forfeit to the gods of the Satoshi!"

Chaos erupted in the meeting hall. Akiko felt her magic flare and fall still, a signal that the trial began, just as the sealing of the hall doors signaled the same to the rest of the clan. This prevented any from interfering with the trial, either for good or ill. They would only know the results when Hermione was brought before them – or Akiko dropped dead among them.

As Eriko rushed to her side to embrace her, Akiko had no compunction letting herself collapse with her twin, both laughing madly.

"Oh god, Eriko, I thought you hated her." Akiko laughed. "But that you would risk our lives for this... You know if I die, you die as well!"

"I know." Though many twins were bonded in such a way as to greatly detriment the surviving twin upon the death of the other, Eriko and Akiko's bond had been greatly enhanced over the years due to the lack of company other than their own. It had been confirmed some years before that their bond had become strong enough that the death of one would lead to the death of the other. "I have faith in her, Akiko. She belongs with us. This way, no one in the clan can deny that fact!"

"...I'm just glad you're finally letting us in, Eriko." Akiko whispered, a tremulous smile on her lips as the two pulled away from each other. "You've kept so much from me since you became an elder... No more."

"There will be things I cannot tell you, Akiko. There always will, because of my position...secrets that cannot be shared until the time is right – if ever. But yes. I will tell you what it is I have kept hidden, what has kept us apart. However, forgive me, but I cannot go into detail. I... It's too much, Akiko."

"I know. I know." Akiko whispered. The twins fell silent, watching the rest of the clan move about and discuss the events of the day. Unlike their clansmen, they were watching the dais, now empty but for the clan leader. Most of the rest split their gazes between Mamoru and Akiko, while others stared solely at Akiko – certain she would be dead very soon.


	24. Sacred Moon

Hana's gentle touch to her hair was soothing enough that Hermione had no qualms just lying with her head in the child's lap, watching the shadows of the trees against the paneled walls of the compound's smallest tatami room. Waiting for word on what her trial would be, she simply enjoyed the sounds the cicada outdoors, doing her best to relax.

It was a shock, then, when that petting suddenly stopped, her head falling from the few inches off the ground it had been, onto what felt to be glass. The surroundings were now inky black, leaving her unable to see the hair that had fallen over her face, much less anything more distant.

Her hands felt the floor to lift herself up, finding it smooth and cold to the touch. Though she managed to get to her feet and begin looking about hoping for some sign of what was going on, there was nothing to see or, as she began to move with hands outstretched, was there anything to feel. The floor against her bare feet remained the same, and it was some minutes before there was any change in her surroundings.

The sudden, paranoid urge to look behind her was overwhelming – while she fought it as best she could, Hermione eventually gave in and glanced back. There, far in the distance, were tiny pinpricks of red light. Nothing bright, not like a light, the dots were more of a glow. Her breath caught, her hand moved to her throat. The sight, for some reason, made her heart begin to race, and the adrenaline that had begun slowly coursing through her shot to higher levels.

Fear. As she realized the dots were moving at a steady pace towards her, her mind began to race. Sudden realization struck as she realized they were set apart like...

"Eyes..." She whispered, her voice sounding muffled in the darkness. Panic rushed forward in waves – if those were eyes, and she could see them, they must not be far away. Or if they were, they were of some massive beast... "No...No..."

She could not have said what it was that frightened her so much – it was something like the power of a dementor, except it did not cause paralyzing fear. No, this was much, much worse, she realized suddenly, as she turned to flee. This was something that left your heart racing, your mind screaming, as you ran with no care for where it might take you.

There was no desire to look back, even as her feet pounded on the surface before her. She didn't even care if she ran into a wall, hands kept at hip height to control her running form – that, in itself, sent a rush of hysterical amusement through her mind. To think she was so worried about form when her life was at risk!

It was closer. She knew, she could feel it, and she was fighting not to scream in terror. Perhaps it was this struggle that failed her, as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"No. Nooo..." She moaned, struggling to crawl forward, before finally turning her head to see how close it was. The eyes were no larger than those of a human at this point, but from the rush of air as they came closer, she knew that was all the larger they would ever get. A scream finally escaped her lips as she scrabbled backwards, kicking out – that movement threw her onto her back, and to her shock, she felt herself slipping through the floor as though it were water.

Only the instinctive twist of her body to face what she was moving towards allowed her to adjust for what she witnessed. There was suddenly light, and she found herself dropping – as one does in bed when one is almost asleep – a mere few inches to land on one knee, the other brought up with her forearm of the opposing arm across it.

_What is going on..._ She wondered, taking a breath and forcing her gaze off of the lush grass, slowly upwards. There, before her, stood a group of kami. The same feeling she had felt in the emperor's presence radiated from them, male and female alike. Being before one was a struggle – with five, she was struggling to breathe normally. Three female, two male, all dressed in clothing from various eras of Japanese history. It was a long moment of silence before the center female gave a slow nod, and stepped forward and to the left.

Where she had been stood a girl of an age to Hermione, a girl that she could not help but feel she knew very, very well.

"Hello..." The voice was soft, and even more familiar – as the girl began to move, Hermione was struck with a horrible sense of realization.

Oh, it was not exact – after all, the girl was Japanese. Smaller, more slight of build, as well. Nevertheless, Hermione knew exactly who this strange girl was.

"You're me." She managed. The girl gestured for her to stand, and as she obeyed, she found herself shaking her head in confusion. Yes, if Hermione were Japanese, this would be how she looked. A small smile, reaching towards the girl – her hand left extended, palm up. "I never thought I would meet myself. Hello."

This caused no amount of surprise to the kami that stood behind the girl, looking to each other as though unsure of what to do from here.

"Yes. My – our – name is – or would have been – Mitsuko." When the smaller hand fell into her own, a warmth flooded through her, and her palm began to tingle slightly. "I – we – were stillborn."

"What? But then how?" Hermione turned her questions towards the kami, the woman who seemed to be the lead shifting slightly. It was the man on the right, however, that actually answered.

"For reasons best left unknown to you at this time – you will learn them one day, I assure you – it would have been unsafe for you to have been born to that body. At the same moment your unborn heart stopped beating – some hours before you were born, mere minutes after the birth of one of your sisters – a heart that had stopped moments before began to beat again, half a world away." As he fell quiet, looking to the woman at the end of the line, someone who greatly resembled Eriko, took up the tale.

"This is not something that is normal. We expected you to react... badly." Her frown showed she was displeased by this, and greatly so. "In fact, we had planned to use this to test you. If you could survive this kind of duality, if you could face it without running... Then surely you would be worthy to be called Satoshi."

"She _is_ Satoshi!" The man who had not yet spoken, spoke up now. His glare was leveled on the woman who seemed so displeased. "That she can accept it so easily means that it is so! And that it is right to be!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione managed, glancing from them back to... Herself? Mitsuko? Even as she was thinking it, she could hear the laughter of her counterpart in her mind. "If this is me... and I am also me... How are we both here?"

"I have always been here." Mitsuko murmured, stepping closer, brown eyes meeting grey-blue. "However, my instincts frighten you... So you pushed me away. I am the one who will kill to protect my family and friends. I am the one who will put down rabid humans with no remorse. I am the one you could not bear to be..."

"That's not true!" Hermione snapped, feeling the ache of the other as her own – well it was her own... Oh this was confusing! "I just didn't want to disappoint anyone!"

"We... We will, though." The voice was quieter, more downcast, and it drove Hermione to grasp Mitsuko's other hand with her own free one. "While you were distracted with the _yasha_, in that dark place, the kami were speaking to me... There are things we have to do that will disappoint people we love. We cannot keep running, you know. One day, we will have to be who we are, Hermione... We cannot avoid it forever."

"I won't!" Hermione cried, squeezing the smaller hands gently. "What are you talking about?"

"Bellatrix. Rosier. Both Lestrange brothers." The voice was quiet, but the words it spoke had her flinching with each name mentioned. These were individuals Hermione had killed in the war – though not a comprehensive list. Indeed, she was responsible for enough deaths that there could be no comprehensive list.

"We had to kill them. They would have killed us! It's not as though I did it for fun!" The protest didn't still the strange sense of shame that rushed over her when she thought of another name that did not exactly fit in that kind of group.

"Delores Umbridge." Mitsuko whispered quietly, a small, twisted little smile curving her lips. "Also in what could be considered self-defense... But there is no denying how much we enjoyed killing her... Even with Bellatrix, we both felt a sense of detachment – we were putting down a rabid animal, and it was only too bad it had to be done... But Umbridge..."

"She had to die." Hermione snarled, hands tightening on Mitsuko's. "It doesn't matter that –"

"But it does. You see, I feel no shame in enjoying her death. Not after the tortures she put us through... Not to mention our friends. And Harry!" Mitsuko was breathing heavily now, deep in remembered affront. "She hurt our brother in all but blood! We enjoyed killing her! It was relief and glee and honor that we felt when we finally ripped that lying toad's tongue out of her head with our magic, once we let it go free!"

"We could have killed her quickly." Hermione remembered, beginning to shake. "But I was so _angry_. How dare she... How dare she laugh? She had the nerve to laugh about all she had already done! And then she _bragged_ about torturing Luna... Luna! A girl I knew to be a gentle, innocent child! She hasn't been the same since that day..."

"Hermione... You are the one that keeps Mitsuko a separate entity." The last woman spoke now, stepping forward. Hermione had previously thought the center woman to be the leader, but this woman – dressed in Heian-era court kimono, countless layers curtailing her every movement – with eyes that Hermione recognized as unseeing had a power that made the first woman's seem miniscule. "Each of us here before you guide a separate class of the Satoshi clan... Mitsuko was meant to be one of mine..."

Hermione's brows furrowed in puzzlement, asking the question that she could not seem to voice.

"If you can let go of this strange guilt you hold, you may live to learn about us." The kami murmured, continuing, ever so slowly, to glide towards the two girls. "If you are to survive this test, you must go beyond accepting that Mitsuko is you. You must _be_ Mitsuko... There can be no more separation, it would have killed you eventually regardless. You cannot deny who you _are_ and who you _must be_, child..."

Hermione turned her gaze away to find Mitsuko looking up at her. Both pairs of eyes were filling with tears, as the sense of disconnect echoed between two parts of the same soul. It was becoming unbearable as it grew, driving Hermione to pull the smaller form into her arms, crushing it tight against her.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger." She whispered first, gasping at the pain that spiked through her as she spoke those words. "My name is Mitsuko Satoshi." The pain grew still stronger, leaving the two girls sobbing outright. "Our name isn't something we can choose between..."

"It is not the name." The woman whispered, her arms slowly coming to wrap around both girls, the sleeves hiding them almost entirely. "Who are you, little girl...?"

"I'm me." It was a childishly pitched dual voice that spoke, and a pair of mismatched eyes that turned far upwards to the blind woman. "But who is that?"

"A person can have two names, my darling child..." She gathered the little girl close, chuckling softly. "But perhaps it would be better that only I know your true name... Hermione Satoshi will serve you well in the world... Hermione Granger will not legally change for years... But Mitsuko Satoshi, that is a name only I shall whisper..."

"My sisters?" The little girl questioned, grasping onto the cloth that held her close, her eyes, if it were possible, becoming still larger. "Shall they know?"

"If they will swear on their lives and their magic never to share it, then you may tell them. It is, after all, one of a set of names, is it not?" A smile was in her voice, and as her lips pressed onto the small forehead in front of her, the child grew and settled into a more familiar shape. "Now, my little Mitsuko... My Hermione. How do you feel?"

"Better." The note of surprise was obvious, a sigh of relief as the woman pulled away, leaving only hands upon her shoulders. "But... Who are you?"

"I am the one of the Satoshi family _kami_," she murmured, "called upon to test your right to be a Satoshi."

"But –"

"Now, child." The first woman to speak was near them, a laugh in her eyes and her voice even as the other woman moved her hands away. "That is something you must learn as a child of the clan. You have passed. Off with you – they're waiting."

Hermione gasped slightly, a tug at her solar plexus the only warning, before she was falling backwards. As her back thumped into a tatami-covered dais, she felt the breath leave her body in a rush. Gasping, it was only when air refilled her lungs that the dull roar of sound around her became a recognizable mass of shocked voices. One, however, stood out over them all.

"Hermione!" Akiko's cry was followed by the appearance of Eriko's face into Hermione's wavering view.

"You could have warned me." Hermione gasped, glaring at the girl overhead. This had the face above relaxing – while lips showed no sign, the eyes lit up in a relieved smile. "I am only glad to have _survived_. How long before you stop giving me near-death experiences, Eriko?"

"You will get used to it. After all, it is part of being Satoshi."

That, more than anything else, assured her that what she had just experienced was real. Sighing, Hermione let her eyes close.

"I don't think I can move."

"You will need a great deal of rest." Mamoru's voice was quiet, though Hermione was certain it was relief she heard within. "As will Akiko. You both performed a ritual beyond your years."

Unable to even muster enough energy to question his statement, Hermione just nodded, and let herself drop into sleep.

This family was insane.

_**Author's Note:**_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize. But I hope these chapters are enough to satiate you for at least a few hours (I'll be writing more as soon as I gather the energy from this bout. Perhaps as soon as tomorrow night will see more posting!) because my brain is leaking out of my ears. I had to smack it around to find the place I put the plotline for this story. Anyway, enjoy, leave comments if you wish, and I'll do my best to churn out another chapter by tomorrow._


End file.
